Chances
by unicorn682006
Summary: When Mac starts to fall apart after Paraguay and then killing Sadik she sets in motion steps that makes her take a chance on love. This is NOT a Mac and Harm pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chances

**Author:** unicorn682006

**Pairing:**Harm/Meg, Mac/Boone and AJ/other

**Rating: **Mature in some parts!! ; )

**Summary: **When Mac starts to fall apart after Paraguay and then killing Sadik she sets in motion steps

that makes her take a chance on love.

**Warnings: **Intimate sexual situations!! ; )

**Feedback:** Please, but no flames!! :)

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them or JAG, but I can always dream!! : )

**AN:** Wrote this a LONG while back, in 2007, and just now posting it. Set after _'Persian Gulf'_ and _'Take it Like a Man'_. Although I am skipping everything that has Mac and Clay; I am just going to pretend those scenes never happened. And I am having the Admiral retiring a year later so Francesca will not be mentioned or the fact they went to the different baseball fields, there may be a few things out of order or mixed up. Also, I don't really know Chloe's age so I am just going to say that she is sixteen.

I do not own or have ever been to Peaceful Valley Ranch. It is just a place that I have been thinking of taking my family to and it just seemed to fit into this story.

Single quotation marks are internal thoughts! And memories will be in italics and in single quotations !! : )

And last, but not the very least, I want to sincerely thank Karen Voght, Lisa Wehbrink & Twytybyrd (aka: Qupeydoll ;) for ALL their wonderful help!!!!! : ) But I claim ALL and any mistakes mine and mine alone!! ; )

**************

**Monday**

**March 1, 2004**

**0615 Hrs**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac had been standing at her window for the past two hours and fifteen minutes ever since court let out. The memory of what occurred with Sadik kept on playing over and over in her mind. His voice droned on about how she was pretending to be a woman. '_You're without a husband, without children. You live a barren life in a prison of fear. She could be truly free and not dress like a whore and live like one'. _She had tried to call Clayton Webb afterwards, but he was out of town. He finally called her back late last night and said that everything went as planned, that his family was safe. He also apologized for not being there for her and if there was ever anything he could do, all she had to do was ask.

If everybody knew what their relationship really was, they would think differently about Clay and her. If they had asked before Clay had solicited her help, she would have told them. This probably in hindsight was for the best.

Clay had asked for her help when he was in Bethesda Hospital if she would pose as his girlfriend. At first she had said no. But when she found out why she agreed. The next day they had their perfect chance to get the ball rolling with Harm. She felt awful about deceiving him, but if they could make Harm believe they were a couple then everyone else would too. Things would then work out, at least for Clay anyway. As it was, she was already on shaky ground with Harm. The next day she overheard Clay's, Catherine's and Harm's conversation about joining the CIA. With everything that had happened in Paraguay, she could not believe that Harm would actually agree to work for them.

That had been months ago and now Harm was back at JAG where he belonged. Of course he believed, along with everybody else, that she and Clay were dating. It was so hard to lie to her family, for that was how she saw them, but someone's life was at stake and she didn't want to have their blood on her hands too. She didn't feel sorry at all for killing Sadik, but those missionaries in Paraguay did not deserve to die. She didn't feel she could take more blood being spilled because of her or feeling anymore guilty then she did already. Right now she only felt cold, empty and all alone.

Every time Mac heard a car backfire she would jump because it sounded so much like the gun she had fired at Sadik. But no matter how many times she told herself it was only a car, she would still jump and then her hands would start shaking. She was tempted so many, many times to go to the liquor store, or bar, and get a bottle of vodka but she knew that was not the solution to her problems.

Mac realized that she was taking it out on everyone else, but could not seem to stop. She had even verbally attacked a teacher in court last week. Of course it was a horrible thing to do, but she had not felt anything from it. Then the Admiral had ordered her to get help. _'You will get your butt to that shrink before you exhaust what's left of my charitable nature.' _Ha, charitable nature! Where was his so called charitable nature when Harm and I came back from Paraguay? He could have taken Harm back then, but he didn't. No, he had to force Harm into resigning so he could come to rescue me and Clay from Sadik.'

Oh, she understood why. Mac did volunteer for the assignment and Harm was needed here, but the Admiral could have tried to keep him. She knew the SecNav was on his back, especially after the trouble with Lindsey and perhaps that was why he did not or could not bring Harm back.

But to say what he did to him that was wrong. She remembered the Admiral's words as if it were yesterday. _'You know, Rabb, you're not a team player. You never consider the big picture. And you are completely controlled by your emotions. You need to find something that allows that independence. Drive a cab, wrestle alligators. Hell, I don't know.'_ That was just cruel! Of course she was not one to talk.

Mac did go to two counseling sessions only to keep the Admiral off her back. They did not seem to help much except that Doctor McCool did tell her to think about taking an extended leave of absence. That is why she had been thinking over all of her options the past week. Things that she wanted to change and things that she wanted, like a family of her own.

She knew that her friendship with Harm was on the rocks again, all because of her. After everything they had said and done to each other, she could never see a future for them. He had Mattie now and she felt left out of his life. Of course, she was the one to say never, but it still hurt. She was still so confused and stressed over everything that had gone on down in Paraguay.

Mac knew that she would never get pass the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and right now she didn't care. She wanted to start somewhere fresh, a whole new life. Asking for a transfer was the last thing she wanted, it would only make the problem worse. Being a Marine didn't hold the same feelings for her that it used to. Leaving the Corps seemed like the best solution.

Mac knew that she was running, but it was the only thing that she knew would work, and maybe, someday, they would forgive her for leaving and the way she was doing it. Leaving without telling anyone where she was going.

She had asked for Clay's help in finding somewhere that no one knew of and where she could just disappear. He had called last night and invited her to his house for dinner, so they could go over his ideas.

Turning around at the knock on her door, her eyes locked with the one man that she used to come to with her problems. But not anymore. Her heart ached for the lost friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a note, this story is finished! It is a two part fanfic and I am working on the second part but it will take some time since what I had was lost when my computer crashed. Also, sorry, but this is going to be a short chapter! Enjoy!! : )

***************

He had been watching from the bullpen though the blinds which she had left opened since they returned from court. They had reached out to each other while in court today. After the last few weeks they had endured this was a good start in hopefully repairing their shattered relationship.

He knew she was having a hard time with having killed Sadik, but didn't know how to help her. They were not talking anymore. More like yelling, with Mac instigating the majority of them. He wasn't helping by giving her rude comments, but he was still angry with her. He also could not believe that she was dating Webb.

He wasn't going to let that stop him from helping her. He had recalled the look on her face when she came out of the Admirals office last week. It worried him. The last time he had seen that look was when Dalton had been killed and she fell off the wagon. So he camped out in front of her apartment most of that evening just to make sure she didn't do anything she would later regret.

He knew he should have listened to the messages that Mac had left, all seventeen of them, when he was with the CIA, but he had been feeling vengeful and wanted to hurt her as much as he felt that she had hurt him. Mac had said she apologized to him about the tenth message and that from the beginning she thanked him for coming to their rescue. That she had just come to realize that she never did. In the end he was the one who ruined what was left of their relationship by not listening to them.

Harm had come to realize what Mac was trying to say that day by the taxi-cab. They would never be a couple if they kept competing with each other. They were much better at being best friends then thinking it was anything more than that. Right now all he really wanted was his best friend back.

"Hey, you wouldn't want to join me for dinner tonight?" Harm asked while leaning on her door frame with his flyboy grin in place.

Mac gazed into his eyes with a sadness she had never felt before, wishing he had asked her yesterday or even tomorrow. "I'm sorry, Harm, I can't tonight. I'm just getting ready to leave to meet Clay for dinner." She didn't want to lie to Harm about her relationship with Clay and if he would only ask, she would tell him the truth.

Feeling his heart plummet and losing a bit of his smile, he replied, "Sure, no problem, Mac, I understand, maybe another time?" Standing up straight and turning toward the door, he said, "I'll leave you be so you can go." Harm walked back to his office and sat at his desk in shock. He could not believe what he saw when he looked into her eyes. 'There is no life in them just emptiness. It's like looking into the eyes of a dead person's. Oh Mac, what are you hiding from me? You look so sad and lost. I just wish I knew what to do. How I can help you, Mac?'

*****************


	3. Chapter 3

**Clayton Webb Residence**

**March 1, 2004**

**0830 Hrs**

**Alexandria, Virginia**

"Thanks for dinner, Clay. It was wonderful," Mac said, even though she had not eaten much, just mainly stirred it around her plate.

Picking up their plates and taking them to the kitchen, he questioned, "How would you know? You hardly touched it."

"Sorry, I guess I don't have much of an appetite tonight. I did taste it and what I tasted was good." She really just wanted to see what he had come up with. "So tell me, Clay, what do you have for me?" Sitting at the kitchen counter Mac watched him as he made a pot of coffee.

After turning the coffee pot on, he turned to face her, "Alright, but before I begin, I do not want you to worry about anything or feel badly about what we are offering you." Walking toward Mac, he informed her, "It was actually Mother's idea. She said it was a small way to say thank you," Clay pulled his wallet from his pocket as he was speaking, "for keeping her first grandchildren alive."

He showed her the pictures of his two newborns and Catherine Gale. "The one on the right is Neville Clayton Webb and the other is Sarah Porter Webb," Clay commented with the biggest smile that Mac had ever seen on his face, you could even see his dimples.

"Oh, Clay, you shouldn't have." She replied with tears coming to her eyes on hearing the name of their daughter. "They are so beautiful. How is Catherine doing? I bet your mother is on cloud nine with these two." Mac was humbled by the naming of their daughter after her.

"Cat is fine and Mother could not be anymore thrilled then she is at the moment. That is why she came up with this offer and she will not take no as an answer." Clay knew this was the only way Mac would accept their offer. Also, he could keep tabs on her and make sure she was doing well. He also knew she would have some professional help there in the form of an ex-SeAL but was not about to tell Mac that bit of information.

Jumping right in, Clay began explaining, "Mother owns a family vacation resort outside of Denver, Colorado. A ranch called Peaceful Valley Ranch located in Lyons." Handing Mac pictures of a few horses, he described what it had, "It has forty horses that are available to the guests, although I believe the stalls need some work and some of the guest bring their own horses. The original lodge has twelve bedrooms with full baths. There's also a full size kitchen, a dining room, a den that was mainly used for the men to play poker and an office that can be entered either by going through the den, the great room, or off one of the dining rooms. The great room is the first room that you walk into and off to the right there is the master bedroom and bath. There are also two hot tubs which seats eight in each off the back porch. The cabin's empty right now because it needs some work but it will be where you will be living."

As Clay was saying all that, he had poured their coffee and handed Mac's to her.

"There are fifteen cabins and then the main lodge which has thirty-five rooms. It also has the same rooms and four hot tubs as the other lodge..."

Interrupting him, Mac asked, "Why are you telling me all this, Clay?" She could not fathom what this was about.

"Because we want to give it to you as a thank you for all of your help and for all the difficulty you have gone through." Seeing her give him a look, he sighed, "Sarah, I know how hard it is to lie to your friends, which is why I don't have many. Being a spy you tend to keep secrets from everyone. I count you as one of the few I have, even Harm and the rest of the people at JAG." Before she could say anything, he stated, "And no, I will not tell anyone where you are."

After a few seconds of deliberation, she replied, "This is an amazing way to thank someone, Clay, but I can't possibly accept it. It's way too much! You have to talk some sense into your mother." Mac could not believe how generous Mrs. Webb was being.

"Sarah, I told you, Mother will not take no for an answer. Besides she has already drawn up the papers and they are in your name. She also has said any and all repairs or improvements will be billed to her." He saw Mac shaking her head. "Sarah, it's a done deal! And if you think you can change her mind then be my guest, but just to let you know, you will be talking to a brick wall."

"Clay, I don't know anything about taking care of horses. Yes I rode them in Arizona, but never really took care of them. Plus we're talking about running a lodge, what do I know about doing that? Sure I could learn but there is great deal of property and staff and… and…." Mac was coming up with so many things that she knew nothing about.

"Don't worry about that! There are several people there that will help. Ester runs the kitchen just like a Marine. Jeb, Ester's oldest son, runs the skiing which consists of cross country, plus a couple of bunny and mild slopes. He is also the skiing instructor there as well. Jeb also assists with handling the horses."

Passing some brochures and some other pictures of the staff and grounds to Mac, he explained, "Now Zek is a retired ex-SeAL Captain, was in the Navy for twenty-five years before he and his wife Rose moved there. Zek is kind of the ranch hand. Works in the barn with the horses and around the lodge and cabins fixing whatever comes up. Rose does the house keeping along with her daughters and son-in-law. They are Kelsey, Emily, and Rita, who is Jeb's wife and a few other women."

Thinking 'Zek' was a strange name as she browsed the brochure of the resort Mac could not believe how peaceful it looked. She liked what they offered:

**Peaceful Valley Ranch**

**475 Peaceful Valley Road**

**Lyons, CO 80540**

**Description: For the best week of your year choose PV Ranch, family-oriented **

**programs for all ages and abilities; Minutes away from Estes Park and **

**the spectacular Continental Drive; horseback riding; hiking and **

**fishing.**

**Location: Outside of Denver Metro**

He knew what she was thinking. "This isn't charity, Sarah. Yes, Mother was thinking of selling, but it was father's favorite place in the world. She wanted to keep it in the family and that is what she considers you" Trying to ease the tension in the room, he joked, "Besides, we know that you would never charge us when we come to visit."

Laughing for the first time in months, she teased, "No, I would never charge your mother, but you on the other hand… I just might." Hugging him, she whispered, "Thank you, Clay," then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"When do you plan on leaving?" He wanted to make sure that the rest of what he was planning would be ready.

"Well, I want to make Friday, March 12th, my last day. I would like to leave by Sunday of that weekend. I'll be putting my resignation papers on the Admiral's desk on Friday night when everybody has left for the day." Seeing the look in Clay's eyes, she responded, "I know it's the cowards why out, but I just can't talk to anyone right now about what I'm feeling. Besides they would just try to talk me out of it."

Taking a deep breath, she told him, "I'm going to write letters to them and give my reasons to why I left. Once I'm settled, I will e-mail them. I just hope they will forgive me for running out on them."

"You mean you hope that Harm forgives you," giving her a knowing look.

"Yes, I mean Harm! I don't ever want to lose his friendship." Deliberately changing the subject, Mac asked, "Now, do they know that I am coming and will be the new owner?"

"Yes, they do and they will be told that you will be there on March 16th. I know that you will want to visit your uncle." What she didn't know was that he and his mother talked the President into giving Matt O'Hara a pardon. That had been Clay's idea. He had always felt badly over the whole Declaration mess.

Nodding her head, Mac said, "Yes, I was planning on doing that, but I do have a favor to ask." She hated to ask for anything more, but knew he would not be here that much anyway.

"Anything, Sarah, you just have to ask."

"Well, next Thursday my apartment will be packed up, except for what I will need. Since everyone thinks we're dating anyway, I thought maybe I could stay here?" She timidly asked.

"That's not a problem," Clay answered, as he handed her the spare key. "In fact that will actually help me out. I am receiving a delivery next Wednesday, so why don't you just move in then. I will be in and out all day and don't want to leave it unattended for too long." He was trying so hard not to give the surprise away. It was a gift for her.

"Okay, that would be fantastic. Thank you so much, Clay, and when you speak to your mother, tell her I said thank you." Saying her goodbyes, Mac left for her apartment.

Clay watched as she drove off and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He would do anything for her and if this is what Mac thought she needed to do, he would assist her anyway he could.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday**

**March 9, 2004**

**1200 Hrs**

**12:00 EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

Harm was on the phone when Mac came to his office door. He looked up and waved her in indicating for her to have a seat.

"That would be great, Sir…" He paused as he listened to the caller. "Sorry, Tom, I'll try and remember that. So, I will see you next Friday for dinner?... Okay, Bye."

He replaced the phone in the cradle and was surprised to see Mac smile even if it was a weak one. "So, what do I owe you for the pleasure of your company?"

Mac had been sitting there and staring at him while he talked on the phone, thinking how much she would miss him. "Well, I was hoping that we could go grab some dinner tonight? If you're busy with Mattie, I'll understand." She was hoping to spend some time with Harm before she left maybe work to patch-up their deteriorating friendship.

"No, I don't have any plans with Mattie. She's planning to study at a friend's house. So yes, I would like to have dinner with you. Where did you have in mind? If you want, I could make dinner at my place. It's up to you." He was hoping that they would go to his place so they could talk privately.

She knew Harm would say that so he could get her to talk to him, but she didn't want that. "Well, I was thinking of trying that new restaurant, Giuseppe's. It's supposed to be really good from what I understand."

Expecting that answer, he consented to her suggestion, "Okay, do you want to meet there or can I come and pick you up?" asking, hoping she would agree so they could talk.

"I'll just meet you. I have some errands to do in town so it will be easier to meet there." Getting up, she looked into his eyes which were begging her to talk to him. "I will see you later. Have to get back to work before the Admiral sees us slacking again." Mac was smiling at him so he knew she was joking.

As Harm watched her leave, he thought, 'Well, she seems in better spirits today, maybe talking to that shrink did help. I sure hope so. She is right about not getting caught by the Admiral. He is in a better mood since his break up with Meredith, but he is still a bear to be around.'

He looked back into Mac's office and saw her hard at work on her cases which were light. The Admiral had only given her two cases and they were simple plea bargains. 'Wonder if the doctor had said something to the Admiral about lessening her work load?' Harm thought.

Thinking back to his conversation with Thomas Boone, he had been surprised to hear from him and was more surprised when he asked about Mac. He said that he heard about the whole Paraguay mishap and her shooting Sadik. Tom reminded Harm that even though he was retired he still had friends in high places.

Tom had just come from Paris where he had run into Harm's mom and Frank at an art show. Told Harm they said "hi" and that his mom said to "call and soon." It would be good to see Tom again and talk to him about the past year. Having him to talk to was almost like having his dad there or at least an uncle. Shaking his head, he got back to work.

**Tuesday**

**March 9, 2004**

**1933 Hrs**

**7:33 p.m. EST**

**Giuseppe's Restaurant**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm and Mac had finished their meals and were having dessert and coffee. They had been talking, but it was mainly small talk. Harm asked about Chloe and how high school was going.

Mac told him she was doing well, but that she had started college that past fall. She laughed at the look on his face. He could not believe that she was old enough to be in college. Mac said, "Not old enough, Harm, smart enough." She also told him that Chloe and her grandparents had to put Jingo down. "He was suffering and in constant pain."

She asked how it was going having both Mattie and Jen living together. He said it was going good, but that it was loud with all the giggling and music. "I'm going to have to invest in some sound proofing material for my walls." They both laughed at that.

Harm watched Mac as she played with her napkin and knew she was trying to put her thoughts in order. "So, how is it going with Webb?" He thought he would start with what seemed the easiest to talk about.

'Damn, he would ask me that,' she thought and tried to steer him away from that topic. "Fine, but he's not why I asked to have dinner with you."

"Why did you? Not that I'm unhappy that you did, just curious."

"I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. You're my best friend and the things that I said in Paraguay, were things said out of confusion." Releasing a deep sigh, she continued, "There was so much going on and I think I was in shock most of the time after watching the two missionaries being killed. I know it's not an excuse, but it is the only one I have." She looked into his eyes hoping he would understand.

Harm saw the trepidation, misery and emptiness that were still lurking there in her eyes. He only hoped she would recover soon and that he could help her. "Mac, you were not the only one in shock that day. Seeing you strapped to that table…" He paused as the memory came to the surface, "All I could see was that my best friend was about to be tortured, most likely to death. We both need to apologize and move now with our lives which I hope you will still be a part of."

"Yes, I will always want that too, but I think we both realize that we should only be friends." Reaching for his hand, she gave it a squeeze.

"Your right about being friends, but we are best friends, now and for eternity." he replied, squeezing her hand back giving her a smile.

Getting up, Mac said, sounding as if she did not really want to leave, "Well, I have to go. I still need to do a few things."

Getting up as well and reaching for the bill, he told her as she was about to protest, "My treat, Mac, and I'll walk you to your car." Putting his hand up to stop her from talking, "I know 'you're a Marine and can take care of yourself,' but humor me just this once."

"Alright. Thanks, Harm, for everything." Giving him a kiss on his cheek, she turned and walked out ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday **

**March 15, 2004**

**0900 Hrs**

**9:00 EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

AJ pulled into the parking lot and observed that Mac's car was not there. They were usually the first ones to arrive, but today he was running behind schedule. Walking into his office with a hot cup of coffee, the first thing he spotted was the huge envelope on his desk. An ominous feeling of dread crept up over his scalp. Setting his briefcase and coffee down he sat down at his desk and reached for the envelope. Opening it and spilling out the contents he saw envelopes addressed to several people here at JAG as well as to himself, there were also a few sheets of paper too.

He picked those up and read them thinking, 'Dam it! I should have seen this coming after everything she has been through. I'm partially to blame! I should have let Harm go after Mac and ignored the SecNav, but I let politics get in the way.'

Opening the letter addressed to him he began reading.

**Dear AJ,**

**I can call you that now that I have resigned my commission. I wanted to let you know why I'm leaving. It is not any one thing, but a combination of things. ****This past year, starting with Paraguay and then killing Sadik, has made me feel empty, lost and alone. I haven't felt that way since I was a teenage and relied on alcoholic to ease the pain. I do not want to be there again, which, at times these past few months, I have come close to. **

**I did go to Doctor McCool and talked with her, but I was doing that because you ordered me to. As an alcoholic, you learn that doing things like that for others and not for yourself, does not last long. I need to ****want**** to help myself and I do, but right now I just need time away from everything that reminds me of JAG. **

**Doctor McCool had suggested that I take an extended leave of absence, but I figured that once she finished my sessions, she would have to put down that I'm suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and that would ruin any chance for advancement. This way I leave with my head held high and not the feeling of dishonor. **

**I hope one day you will forgive me for how I went about doing this. Coming to you was not an option only because you seemed to have your plate full with your own problems and I didn't want to add to that. It had nothing to do with not trusting you or being angry over the whole CIA mess. ****I know that at the time you had the SecNav breathing down your back and that played a part in not allowing Harm back to JAG. **

**I know about the rescue plan you had in the works! Clay found out and told me this past Tuesday, thank you for that. ****I also know that you went over the SecNav's head in bringing Harm back without him losing anytime from JAG. I have not said anything to him yet, but will if you do not. I hope that the two of you will sit down and talk it out.**

**Once I have settled somewhere, I will e-mail you and the rest to let you all know how I'm doing.** **I will miss everyone there, especially you. You have always been like a father to us not just a CO; one that I wish I had growing up.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sarah**

**P. S.**

**I have not left without someone knowing where I have gone. Clay knows! Please do not threaten to break his nose in trying to find me. He will not tell you, but if anything should happen and I need to be reached, he will get in touch with me.**

Sighing as he put the letter down he dragged his hand over his scalp, "Oh, Mac, I wish you had come to me for support." Grabbing the phone he called her apartment, but received a disconnect message. He then tried her cell phone only to receive the same message. He then dialed directory assistance to speak to her landlord only to find out that Mac had moved out on Wednesday.

Stabbing down the intercom button, AJ bellowed in frustration, "Coates! Get Roberts, Simms, Turner and Rabb in here, ASAP!" Then taking a drink of his now luke-warm coffee, he thought, _'_This is going to be a very long and frustrating day_.' _

***********************

**Monday **

**March 15, 2004**

**0925 Hrs**

**9:25 EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Knocking briskly on the door, Harm opened it slightly. "You wanted to see us, Sir?" he asked.

"Come in," AJ responded as he rose from his desk. "Stand at-ease! Coates, please stay as well."

Once they were assembled before him, AJ began, "Yes, Commander, I did want to see you all. As I am sure you are aware the Colonel is not here today nor will she be returning." He paused as he heard several gasps and continued when it grew quiet, "As I was saying, the Colon… Mac has handed in her resignation. She also left letters to all of you. There is no use in trying to reach her, I've already tried. I called both her cell and apartment numbers. Both are disconnected. I also called her landlord and was informed she moved out on Wednesday. It appears as if she has been planning this for awhile."

Harm made a small grunting noise and when he looked around they were staring at him. "Sorry, Sir, I just realized what Mac was really saying to me when we met for dinner. She was saying goodbye," he told them.

"That's why she wanted to spend time with little AJ and Jimmy on Saturday," Bud said looking at Harriet, who was upset and wondering what they could do to find her. "The Colonel said she wanted to give us the afternoon to ourselves to spend time alone without the kids. Now I understand the look in her eyes and why she gave us such enormous hugs. She came to say goodbye." Looking towards Harm, Bud explained, "It was such a wonderful day. We had a barbecue, but when she was watching AJ play outside, she looked so lost. I even took a picture of that look and other pictures." Bud looked to the Admiral for guidance, "What are we going to do, Sir?"

Handing out the letters, AJ instructed them, "I think it's best to read what she wrote to you and then go from there. I have read mine. Needless to say, I take part of the blame for this whole debacle. It all began with the whole Ted Lindsey crap… sorry, ladies." They smiled to let him know they understood.

"I, for one, need to apologize to all of you, but mostly to you, Harm. I should have never listened to the SecNav when he ordered me not to let you come back after Paraguay, but as Mac said in her letter, I allowed politics to influence me."

Walking over to Harm with his hand out to shake, AJ continued, "So, Commander Rabb, in front of everyone here, I am very sorry. You should also beware of, and I'm only telling you this because Mac said she eventually would, that you have not lost any time from the Navy. I went over the SecNav's head and had you reinstated as if you had never left."

Harm could not believe it. "Thank you, Sir, and I believe that I also need to apologize. I should have come to you for help getting them out. Webb found out that you had some 'friends' ready to go in to help them. I should have never doubted that you would leave her down there."

Smiling for the first time in a long time, AJ said, "No, you shouldn't have, but that is all water under the bridge, time to get over it and carry on." Going back behind his desk, he commanded, "Coates, get the SecNav on the horn and the rest of you, go to your offices and read the letters then get back to work. Dismissed!"

After they left and AJ finished his telephone call to the SecNav, he really started to think very hard about retiring. "God, I'm getting too old for this shit."

********


	6. Chapter 6

*******************

**Monday **

**March 15, 2004**

**0940 Hrs**

**9:40 EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Harm's Office**

Harm went into his office and closed the door and closed the blinds before sitting in his chair. He was almost afraid of what he might find in the envelope. Ripping it open, he pulled out the single sheet.

**_Dear Harm,_**

**_I want to first apologize for running away. Yes, I know that is what I am doing. Right now it seems the only way for me to handle what I'm going through. Even Doctor McCool suggested that I take an extended leave of absence, but I know she would have eventually diagnosed me with having PTSD and that would have ruined my chance of advancement and I wanted to go out without having that in my file._**

**_Please do not go after Clay and badger him into telling you where I am. He will not tell you! If you need to reach me, I will have an e-mail address set up after I have settled in. I will write to you, maybe not right away, but eventually._**

**_I also wanted to tell you the truth about my relationship with Clay. We never had one. I was pretending to be his girlfriend so that his wife, that's right, wife and unborn children were safe._**

**_He has two beautiful children, a boy named Neville Clayton Webb and a daughter named Sarah Porter Webb. Yep, they named her after me, poor kid. Anyway, his wife, Catherine Gale, yes another surprise, had them three weeks ago and if you ask him nicely, he might show you the pictures._**

**_I will miss you so much, Harm, in fact, I already do. I promise to e-mail you soon._**

**_Your Best Friend Now and For Eternity,_**

**_Sarah_**

Gazing out his window and up to the sky, he whispered, "Watch out for her, dad." He turned to the knock on his door. "Enter."

"Sir, we were wondering if we could talk with you for a minute."

Smiling at Bud, Harriet, and Sturgis, knowing what they wanted to talk about, he consented, "Sure, but maybe we should take a coffee break and go into the conference room; that way we aren't late for the staff meeting."

They sat talking about their letters and learned that she had written similar letters to each of them. They all hoped to hear from her soon.

***********

**Monday**

**March 15, 2004**

**8:00 CST**

**Over the Midwestern states**

Watching the clouds pass by, Mac thought over the past week and all the surprises she had received from both Clay and Porter. From Clay she received a one-year old golden retriever that she named Duke after a character from her favorite John Wayne movie. He was trained by the head instructor who trained police dogs for the Washington, D.C. police department. Clay said that Duke would be a friend for those lonely days and that he would protect her.

The best surprise Mac received was when she went to visit her uncle. He was waiting for her at the entrance to Leavenworth, dressed in civilian garb with a duffle bag in his hand asking what took her so long. She just stood there opening and closing her mouth for several seconds before she could comprehend what was happening.

Now here they both were on a plane heading toward Colorado. Uncle Matt said he would stay with her and help with the lodge until she was able to handle it on her own. Mac knew that the real reason he was staying was to make sure she did not fall off the wagon which she was grateful for. She wasn't confident that she wouldn't.

Feeling a hand grab hers, she looked over to Matt. Squeezing his hand back, she gave him a little smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "You okay, Sarah?" Matt asked, he was concerned about her.

"I'm better now that you will be going with me."

"Me too, honey, me too, but you could have handle it without me being there. I'm just glad that I can and that you have friends that could make it possible," he said while laying his head back against the seat's headrest.

Turning back to the window, Mac wondered what everyone's reactions were when they found out about her leaving.

***********

**Tuesday**

**March 16, 2004**

**1:00 p.m. MST**

**Peaceful Valley Ranch**

**Lyons, Colorado**

Before going to the ranch, Mac went to a car dealer and bought a new Jeep with the money she received from selling her Corvette. Though she loved her snazzy red sports car, she knew it would not be an ideal car to have around here. Uncle Matt also bought one, a tan one. Hers was dark green, of course.

They loaded what bags they had and stopped at the local grocery store for supplies. They weren't sure what there was and she would need more dog food for Duke.

When they pulled up to the main lodge, Mac thought that it was perfect. It was peaceful looking and was so breathtaking. Climbing out of the Jeep, she saw a man in his late sixties riding towards them on a beautiful horse. From what she could see he had gray hair and was about her height. She remembered him from the picture Clay had showed her.

He dismounted and came over to greet them, "Hello, you have be Mac, Clay told us all about you. And this must be Duke." He rubbed Dukes head before shaking hands with Mac and then Matt. "That would make you Matt O'Hara. I'm Zane Edward Kirby Mallory!" Laughing at the looks on their faces, he replied, "Yes, I know, long name, but everyone calls me Zek for short. I'll show you around the grounds after you get settled."

"Thanks!" Matt said while shaking Zek's hand.

"Now, just follow me and Spirit, that's my horse, and I will lead you to the Homestead, that's what we call the old lodge." He climbed back onto his horse and led them to the Homestead glancing back occasionally to make sure they were following in their Jeeps.

When they came around a bend, after driving about three miles, they could see the Homestead. Mac thought the first view was breathtaking, but this, this was amazing. They pulled up to a four car garage and before Mac could climb out, Duke pushed past her and started chasing the squirrels. So much for training Mac thought.

Zek pulled out a set of keys handing them to Mac. "The first two are to this place. The other two are for the lodge, then you have some for the stables and other various buildings." The door to the Homestead was already open because the workers were still hard at it. "We have been working hard the last few weeks. The main bedroom and the six bedrooms on the left side are completed. Clay shipped everything you owned and we tried to put it where you might want them. If not, we can move it around for you."

"Thank you, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Mac loved what she had already seen. It had one of the things she had always wanted for her dream home, a covered wraparound porch. They walked into the entrance stepping down three steps that took them into the great room. To the left of them was an open fireplace that, since it was not lit, you could see through to the den. In front of the fireplace there were two very long L-shaped couches in a soft brown color that appeared to sit at least six people each. The couches were facing each other but were set a good five feet apart with a huge coffee table in the middle.

Walking over to the door on the left, they looked in and Matt was imagining having lots of poker nights and smoking cigars. Mac saw that look and said, "Until we get an air filtration system in here there will be no smoking cigars."

Laughing, Zek replied, "Well you're in luck, Matt, we installed the best one they make and have it going through the whole house." Seeing Mac's look, he replied, "Clay did warn us about what you liked and didn't like."

"He would. So what else did he say?" Afraid that Clay had said too much.

"Just that you're the best damn Marine he knows and the best friend anyone could ask for." Zek didn't tell her Clay had told him everything. He had known Clay and his family for years and having worked for the CIA as a profiler, he had access to a lot of information. Finding out about how she feels about psychologists he wasn't going to mention his previous dealings, or the fact that he was a psychologist, at least not yet.

"Okay, over here on the other side of the great room and directly across the den is the only bedroom on this floor and the reason we call it the main bedroom." Zek pushed the door open so Mac could walk in.

****************


	7. Chapter 7

*****************

**Tuesday**

**March 16, 2004**

**1:20 p.m. MST**

**The Homestead**

**Lyons, Colorado**

It was wonderful, everything she could ever imagine. It ran the width of the lodge. It was like two master bedrooms in one. There was a king-size poster bed pushed up against the middle of the wall that was against the great room facing the stone fireplace across from it.

The fireplace had a sunken floor in front of it where you could just lay for hours and watch the flames or sit in one of the two love-seats that were facing it.

To the right of the entrance was a gigantic walk-in closet which was big enough to fit a whole years worth of clothes for four people. There was even a rack for shoes.

Laughing, she asked, "Oh my, who decided to put in an enormous walk-in closet?"

"That was Mrs. Webb's idea. Along with putting whirlpool tubs in all the bathrooms, she's added shower stalls, and his and her sinks. Said it was the only kind of bathroom to have, which is why we're not done yet. We should be finished by next weekend though." Zek said shaking his head in laughter.

"Oh, I think I just love her!" Mac went into the bathroom that was just past the closet and thought that when she finally would get in she would most certainly never get out of the tub. There was even a speaker system hooked up so that you could listen to your favorite music while relaxing in the tub. Mac then realized that the tub was big enough for two! "I think I died and went to heaven."

Zek came over grumbling good natural as he responded, "Yes, that's what Rose and Estelle said. Now we have to add them to ours and the rest of the girls' bathrooms."

Walking out, Mac gazed over to the bay window that was across the room and saw that it had a window seat. She could imagine sitting there while staring into the night sky. She walked over and looked at the view. It was magnificent, especially today since it was sunny and you had a clear view of the mountains.

Turning to her left, she saw a room which was empty. She thought, 'It's big enough for a small office, or maybe… someday, a nursery.'

That thought put a small smile on her face and that was what Matt observed when he came over. Putting his arm around her, he asked, "What put that grin on your face? Not that I'm not happy to see it, just wondering." He had an idea, but wanted to hear it from her.

"Just a dream, Uncle Matt, just a dream," she replied as she turned back and walked out to see the rest of the building.

It turned out that all the bedrooms were finished just not all the bathrooms. Of the six completed rooms, Matt chose the corner room. One window faced the mountains while the other would allow him to see the sun rise. He liked to be up early. After all, he is a Marine, or used to be anyway.

The kitchen was the size of a gourmet one with four ovens, two large refrigerators and a chest freezer. It had plenty of cabinets and a huge pantry which was the size of her bedroom in her old apartment back in D.C.

Off the kitchen there was a dinette facing a bay window where, if you wanted to, you could eat your meal in one of the many seats. 'Yeah, I can see myself eating breakfast there,' she thought with a smile.

Going through the kitchen and turning left, she walked into the dining room. It wasn't overly elegant, but it was not rough looking either. The table was made of pine with two captain chairs at each end and four long benches along the sides, which would easily sit thirty people. There was a smaller room at the other end that had eight small round tables which were for couples to have romantic dinners. "If only," she sighed softly under her breath.

Walking through the room, she came to a door that led to the office, which was the same size as the Admiral's. "I could get use to this," she murmured. There was a beautiful mahogany desk in front of a ceiling to floor window that when you looked out, you had a wonderful view of the mountains. She opened one of the three doors that were at opposite walls of each other and found it lead to the den.

Mac turned back around when she heard Matt call for her. "So this is where you disappear to?" He had not seen Sarah smile this much since she was a child. He was now reassured that this was the best choice for her to deal with the PTDS.

She gave him a huge hug. "Oh, Uncle Matt, I haven't felt this good in a long time." She looked up to him and he saw unshed tears brimming in her eyes. He didn't think she had dealt with the emotional turmoil involving Paraguay or with Sadik. 'If she would just let it all out,' He thought, but knew how stubborn she could be.

"I know, Sarah, and I am just as happy for you and that I am able to be with here you. This is going to be great. It might not be Red Rock, but I think I can live here."

"I still have to talk to Zek, but I think I'll have him show us the rest tomorrow if you don't mind. I'm getting jet lagged and I'm sure you are too. We can eat dinner and relax in front of a fire if you want."

"Sounds good to me, I'll go grab our bags and groceries so we can get settled in and I'll send Duke in." He kissed the top of her head and left.

Later that night Mac was going over everything they had seen today and all the people that they had met as she sat in the bay window staring out of them and although visibility was poor on account of the heavy snow fall you could still see the mountains. Matt and Mac were visited by Zek and his family as well as his wife, Rose, who had brought enough food to feed the Marines, which was good because everybody stayed and had dinner with them. She and Matt learned that come fall, Jeb and Rita were expecting their second child. They already had a five-year old boy named Joseph, Joe for short. They also earned that Zek's and Rose's youngest Emily was heading to college this fall as well as learning about the rest of the family.

Kelsey had been married to David for only two years and still acted as if they were on their honeymoon. David had his own veterinary clinic and came by to take care of the horses and any pets that the staff or any of the guests staying there had.

Rose's and Zek's other son is a family doctor and is on call here if any of the guests or staff needed help. His wife, Debbie, is also a doctor, but is an ob/gyn and has delivered a few babies here. They also have children: a boy named Zack, who is thirteen going on thirty and a daughter named Laura, who is seven and thinks she knows everything.

Mac and Matt also learned that the families had their own homes that were about two to three miles from the Homestead, but still within the boundaries of the property. That gave Mac a warm feeling of having a family. Even though she had that at JAG, at one time, but it was different there now. It did not feel like much a family, well maybe one that was falling apart.

Duke nudged her hand which was resting on his head and gave a little woof. "Okay, I'll take you out and then we hit the sack."

Twenty minutes and fifty seconds later, after sniffing every single tree nearest to the building, Mac finally got Duke to come back in. Climbing into bed, she was surprised to see Duke sound asleep guarding her door. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Mac was sound asleep and dreaming of a handsome dark haired man that she could clearly see, but would soon forget when she awoke in the morning. She also dreamed about brown haired sweet chubby babies.


	8. Chapter 8

**14 Months Later**

**Monday**

**April 4, 2005**

**0900 Hrs**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Everyone was sitting at the conference table waiting for the Admiral when he walked in saying, "Keep your seats." Putting the files down he continued, "Before I pass these files out, I have an announcement," standing back up he said, "Commander Rabb, front and center."

Harm's eyebrows rose so high that everyone thought they would reach the sky. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Standing at attention in front of the Admiral, he waited a little uncertainly to see what this was about.

"Commander Rabb, you will be the new CAG of the Patrick Henry. Congratulations, Captain!" the Admiral said, shaking Harms hand with a smile on his face. AJ was so proud of Harm. Even though he did not show it, there were times he considered him as a son.

After getting over his shock, Harm responded, "Thank you, Sir! I can't believe it! This is a dream come true for me." Everyone came up and offered Harm their congratulations. He looked over at Meg, who had been appointed his partner after Mac left over a year ago and thought of the possibilities. They had started dating six months after she came aboard.

When everyone retook their seats, the Admiral informed Harm, "You will deploy with the Henry on May thirtieth. In the meantime you will be heading to Pensacola for training and qualifying on the various planes next Monday. The Henry is docked in Norfolk for maintenance and restocking. Captain Pike is retiring on account that he has learned his wife is suffering from terminal cancer and wants to spend what little time she has with her. You will be here the rest of the week to finish any cases you still have pending and if you will not be able to, we'll hand them off. We will have your wet down tonight at McMurphy's."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "On to another announcement, Friday, May 20, 2005 will be my last day as JAG." There were a few gasps, looks of sadness and questions of why. "It's time! I should have left a year ago, or sooner. I will still be living here and will visit you all when I can. Captain Sebring, who will be promoted to Admiral, will be the new JAG. Please remember he knows all of you very well, so watch it." He looked around and saw everybody was happy for him if not a little gloomy.

Extending his hand towards Harriet, he said, "The last announcement will be coming from Lieutenant Sims."

Harriet's face lit with excitement as she rose to her feet. "I just wanted to say that I also will not be back after I have my baby. That's right I'm pregnant. Twice! I mean we are going to have twins!"

AJ glanced over to Bud. "You guys ever sleep?" he asked with a smirk, his voice low so only Bud could hear him.

"Apparently not, Sir!" Bud replied with a quiet chuckle.

"Harriet, I would like you to be Madam Vice for my Dining Out. You and Jen, I hope will help me arrange it."

"Oh, of course, Sir, I would be honored to!" Harriet exclaimed, ideas already formulating in her mind.

"It will be old school and if you are unacquainted with it, come to me." AJ nodded then turned back to the business at hand, "Now, let's get these cases handed out and get back to work."

Returning to his office, Harm saw that he received an e-mail from Mac. She kept her word and e-mailed everyone so that they knew she was okay. The first one that he received, ten months ago, did not say much only that she had arrived and loved where she was staying. Mac also mentioned that Clay and his mom had talked to the President on behalf of her uncle and now he was with her after being pardoned. Harm was happy for her; she sounded upbeat and at peace with what happened with Paraguay and Sadik. He e-mailed Mac back, telling her how his dinner with Tom had gone that night. Since then Tom and Harm would meet every so often to catch up with each other lives.

Mac and Harm had been e-mailing each other once or twice everyday ever since. They talked about inconsequential things going on in their lives never bringing up why Mac had left. In the last e-mail he had mentioned his recent dinner with Tom and that Tom had asked about her. Thinking back to last Thursday night's dinner with him, Harm recalled the look on Tom's face.

**Flashback**

After finishing their meals and enjoying their beers, Tom asked, "So, have you heard from Mac recently?" Tom kept telling himself that he was only concerned for Mac because of Harm's friendship with her. Truth be told, he had fallen for her the first time they met. She was pinning a sexual harassment charge on him but, boy, when Mac got mad, she looked so damn sexy. Then again it could have been stuck at sea for five months and not having any time to meet women. He was angry at the time, but knew Mac was only doing her job and of course she did not really know him.

Looking up in surprise that he would ask about Mac, Harm replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. She sounded happy… where ever she is."

"You mean you still don't know where Mac went?"

"No, although Clayton Webb does and she made him promise not to tell any of us where she went. You, on the other hand, were never mentioned. Mac never said that Clay or Porter couldn't tell you" Harm rubbed his chin in thought. "Tom, you know Mrs. Webb, maybe she would tell you."

"Look, Harm, even if I did find out where Mac went, I will not tell you until I talk to her first." He replied as he began plotting a course of action in trying to get Porter to tell him the location of one Sarah Mackenzie.

Raising his hands in a surrender gesture, Harm clarified, "I know, that isn't what I was going to suggest. All I was going to say was that maybe you could accidentally run into her, see how she is doing and pass the word along without telling us where she is. Mac will tell us that in her own time." He really hoped that Tom would do this for him. Reading 'happy' and 'doing okay' in an e-mail was one thing, seeing it in person was another.

"If I do this, and I'm only saying if, I'm asking why? Are you in love with her?" He was asking that to find out if the playing field was clear. He did not want to even begin to see if there was anything between Mac and himself if Harm was in love with her. He had talked to AJ the other night and was told what was going on between Meg and Harm and that he felt that Harm was in love with Meg and Not Mac. _'Harm kind of moped around like his dog got killed, that is until Meg came back to JAG._' AJ had told him. _'In the past year I have seen the love blossom between the two of them.'_

"No, I'm not," Harm finally admitted, "but for the longest time I wasn't sure until after that whole mess with Paraguay. We said some things and, needless to say, it made me think hard for the first time. I came to realize, as had Mac, that we are and will always be best friends, nothing more. While working for the CIA I had the time to reflect on what my feelings for Mac were and came to see that I wasn't in love with her. I do love her as a friend though and will always be there for her."

Harm sat back and really looked at Tom before mentioning, "Besides, from the look on your face, I'd say that you have a thing for her. Do you?" He was curious. If he had to choose a man for Mac, he probably would pick someone like Tom, or the Admiral, even if they are a lot older than Mac. 'Yeah, I would be okay with that,' he thought. If Tom did and they hit it off, he could handle that.

Taking a cleansing breath, Tom replied, "What if I said I do? Would you be opposed to me getting involved with Mac?" He was hoping Harm wouldn't be against it. He didn't want to lose Harm's friendship and if he did have a problem he would not let Mac know how he felt.

Harm didn't answer right away when a few seconds pasts and he could see Tom's anxious expression, he answered, "No, I was just thinking if I could choose any man for Mac, it would be someone like you. An honorable and respectful man. No, I wouldn't mind at all, I would ask that you treat her well and love her the way she deserves to be."

Getting up, Harm reached out to shake Tom's hand. "I will also wish you the best of luck! She can be VERY stubborn. Bye, Tom, and let me know what you plan so I can make my escape when she finds out I know." Harm replied while chuckling.

Tom watched Harm leave thinking, 'How to do this so it looks like an accidental meeting? I'm going to have to think about this for awhile.' Getting up to head home, he thought how lonely it was there.

**End of Flashback**


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday**

**April 4, 2005**

**0910 Hrs**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm reflected on when Meg first arrived. She brought Harm up-to-date with her life. How her husband had died two years ago right before their daughter Caitlin, who resembled her, was born, and that she also had a son, Kevin Jr. who was four and who had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Harm had helped her find a house which was two blocks from Bud and Harriet's. He and Mattie often went over to spend the weekends with her to help fix-up the place, not that much needed fixing.

It had five bedrooms, counting the master bedroom, so they each had a bed to sleep in the nights where they worked well into the evening. Well, airbeds for Mattie and Harm since Meg didn't have all her furniture shipped over until she found a place. Those did not arrive until April 1st, which they thought was humorous.

They had admitted their feelings for each other months ago, but wanted to take it slow. They had been going out every Friday night since they began dating while Mattie watched Kevin and Caitlin, then spending Saturdays at her home while Mattie went out with her friends.

After putting the kids to bed, they would sit in the living room on the sofa and just hold each other. They never did more than that until this past weekend when things got hot and heavy. He carried her to the bedroom and showed her how much he loved and cherished her.

Harm brought to mind this past Saturday night when Mac called him on his cell and he was never so happy to hear from her. They had talked for hours. She told him a few things, like that she owned a lodge, but did not say where or what it was called. Her voice grew playful when she mentioned she had two horses: one named Sundance, who was tan and female, the other was Butch, a male and all black.

They laughed remembering their time at JAG and in Afghanistan. Mac also said that she had a Golden Retriever she named Duke, that Clay had gotten her before she left.

In turn, he had told her all about Meg becoming his new partner and everything that happened in her life. He even mentioned how he was falling in love with Meg and Mac told him she was very happy for him and to remember to invite her to the wedding.

Coming back to reality, he read Mac's newest e-mail. It was congratulating him on his promotion and becoming the CAG of the Henry. She admitted that Clay had found out and he mentioned it to her. She wrote that when he came back from his deployment in six months, she would invite everyone there for Christmas and that she would not take no for an answer. If he did not show up, she would send the Marines out to get him. He believed she would too.

Laughing, he saw Meg and Sturgis at his door, "I bet the e-mail from Mac has you laughing, buddy. You KNOW she WILL send the Marines out to bring us there, wherever she is at," Sturgis said as he sat down in one chair while Meg sat in the other.

She was happy to hear Harm laugh and see the look in his eyes. He looked like a kid at Christmas who received everything he could have asked for. They had talked of the future last night, she knew this might happen and wanted to see how Harm would react. He had said if he did get deployed, that he would want to marry her before he left. She was not sure he meant it but would find out sooner then she thought.

They sat and talked for a few minutes about Mac's location, Harm's promotion, Harriet's pregnancy and AJ's retirement, before returning back to work.

**Meg's Residence**

**Monday**

**May 16, 2005**

**2100 Hrs**

Meg was soaking in the bath thinking about this evening at McMurphy's. Before everyone called it an evening, Harm, in his choke collar whites, went down on one knee and pulled out a black box. Holding her hand, he declared publicly, "Meg, I know this isn't how we planned, but I would be honored if you would accept this ring and become my wife. You have already become my life, the reason for living another day. I love you… no, I am in love with you. Please, say yes." He looked at her with all the love he had.

With tears running down her face, she whispered, "Yes." They had decided to marry as soon as he returned from his six-month deployment. She could not wait to become Mrs. Harmon Rabb.

'_She's so beautiful,'_ Harm thought as he stood in the doorway watching her. "So, are you coming out of the tub anytime soon? I would love to spend as much time as I can with my future wife." His flyboy grin shined brighter than ever.

"I don't know," Meg flicked a soap bubble at him. "You could always join me." She was happy to find out that the house had a tub big enough for two, not that she had anyone in mind at the time. Well, okay, maybe she was thinking of her and Harm but was not sure about mentioning that to him.

Stripping out of his clothes, he said, "I was hoping you would ask."

Climbing in behind her, he pulled her back against his chest and saying with a sigh. "I think this is what heaven must feel like." As he was caressing her he said, "Meg, I've been thinking…"

Turing to face Harm, she gave him a knowing look. "I wasn't thinking that, well, I was, but that's not what I wanted to say." He gave her a smug look, and then turned serious, "How do you feel about getting married on Christmas Eve, then have a reception for all the rest of our friends and family in the end of June when I come back home?"

"Are you sure, Harm? That's when your father disappeared, are you really sure you want to get married that day?"

"Yes, I have put the ghost of my father to rest and I believe he would be very happy for me, for us. I know he will be there anyway." Grabbing the sponge to wash her back he continued, "I thought since everyone is going to be there visiting Mac for Christmas, that it would be the perfect time. I'm sure Mac will not mind if I invite my Gramma, mom and Frank and your uncle out there for the ceremony. So, what do you say? Want to become Mrs. Harmon Rabb on Christmas Eve?"

Turning fully around so she her body was laying on his, she replied, "I would be honored to." Reaching up with her hands, she pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Well, I think it's time we moved these activities to the bedroom." Extracting himself for Meg, Harm climbed out of the tub and dried off. He then reached out to help her climb out. Wrapping the towel around Meg, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, where they spent what was left the evening in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday**

**October 24, 2005 **

**6:00pm MST**

**Pleasant Valley Ranch**

Mac was in the barn watching her 'mini' Marine team. They were three young boys that had been getting into mischief. She came across them the first day Zek was showing her the grounds and the heated horse barn and the indoor track which had a heating system that needed fixing. Mac found out that their dad was stationed on the Patrick Henry and that their mom was working at the ranch in housekeeping. Thinking back to that time put a smirk on her face.

**Flashback**

As Zek was telling her about the barn and the guys and gals who worked in it there was a commotion in the back. She saw three young red-headed boys come barreling out of the back room being chased by Jeb.

As they came running past, she bellowed, "ABOUT FACE AND COME TO ATTENTION!" It would have made her drill sergeant proud. In a steely, low voice, she demanded, "What do the three of you young men think you are doing?" They could not answer, they were shaking so badly.

Mac crossed her arms over her chest while glaring at the three anxious boys. "I want you to tell me your names, ages and where your parents are." The oldest of the red haired boys, answered, "I'm Jimmy and I'm twelve." He pointed to his left saying, "That's Tony, he's eleven," then pointing to the right, Jimmy continued, "and that's Bobby he's nine." He shuffled his feet. "Our dad is coming home in two weeks for three months then going back to the Patrick Henry and our mom works up at the lodge."

"I see and what were you up to?" She figured they were just snooping, but wanted to hear them say it.

"We were only having fun. We didn't do nothing wrong."

"Anything wrong," she automatically corrected him.

She looked over to Zek and thought, _'What to do with these young hooligans?'_

**End of Flashback**:

After that initial meeting, she arranged to put them in a 'mini' Marine boot camp. They came here every day after school, on Saturdays and when school was out for the summer. Their duties were to clean out the horse stalls and take care of the horses that needed it; whatever it was, from brushing them down to putting saddles on them. It was rough going at first, but by the end of that summer, they were pros and even seemed to enjoy it. Their mother informed Mac that she noticed a difference within a few weeks, not only were they behaving better, but that their grades in school were noticeably higher. Mac had met their father during his leave. He thanked her for all her help with the boys.

"Okay, boys, you did great! I expect to see you tomorrow. Now go find your mom." They saluted her like little Marine soldiers. She laughed as they raced out narrowly avoiding running into Jeb.

"You have them so well trained that by the time they do go into the Marines, they will be the best," he laughed, then a thought hit him, "Wonder what their dad will say about that?" Shaking the thought from his head, he said, "Zek wanted me to tell you he has some friends he wants you to meet. One is an old SeAL buddy of his and the other is an ex-Naval aviator."

Mac knew that Zek was having some buddies come up and he had asked if they could stay with her since the lodge was full and all the cabins were taken. She did not have a problem with it and come Christmas was going to have the place packed.

-----

**Meanwhile**

"I don't know, Tom, if Mac finds out you planned this 'accidental' meeting, I'm blaming you and then running for my life," the bald headed man said shaking his head and laughing at the same time.

AJ recalled that day back in September when Tom came over to his home. He mentioned he might know where Mac was and that he had a plan to see her. After talking to Tom awhile, AJ realized that Tom had fallen for Mac and hard, remembering what Mic Brumby had said, 'How every man at JAG was a little bit in love with her.' It did seem that every man that crossed her path falls under a spell. He, on the other hand, only loved her as a daughter; of course there was that time when he nearly kissed her. Thank God he had stopped that before it happened.

Hearing the name of Mac's location, AJ knew it was where an old SeAL buddy of his lived and worked. AJ offered to call him and make plans for them to visit.

AJ was brought back to the present by Tom who ribbed him about his nickname, "Some friend you are, Hoss!" Zek laughed then indicated for them to stop talking for he had seen Jeb and Mac walking towards them.

"Okay, boys, it's your show," Zek whispered, "but if she gets mad, I'm with Hoss and running." Zek saw the looks on their faces and began laughing.

Hearing Zek's laughter, Mac smiled, but when he moved so she could see his guests, the smile slipped when she saw AJ Chegwidden and Tom Boone. She was not confident that she was ready to see anyone she knew, at least not until Christmas.

AJ went into his act, "Mac?! What are you doing here? Is this where you have been staying?"

Zek got into it too, "I didn't know that you two knew each other." Forgetting that when they had their 'talks' to help her deal with everything that had happened and that she had mentioned AJ a few times by his full name.

Tom just watched her expression and knew that she had caught them in a lie. "Forget it guys, she figured it out," he let them know. Turning to Mac, he asked, "I just want to know what tipped you off?"

Clearing her voice with a slight cough, she said, "It was Zek saying he didn't know that the Admiral and I knew each other." Looking towards Zek with a scornful smile, she stated gruffly, "I have mentioned his name a few times."

"I knew I should have come by myself," Tom replied shaking his head. "It was a fool proof plan."

Squinting her eyes in suspicion, she looked back and forth at the two, asking, "Why are you here? Does anyone else know where I am?"


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"No, Mac, no one knows but us and we will keep it that way as long as you want." Moving a little closer to her, Tom revealed, "They do know we were coming to see you. I told Harm and said I would only tell him how you were doing." After a pause he asked in jest, "Now, are you going to beat us to a pulp, or are you going to show us where we're staying?" Tom grinned, a twinkle showed in his eyes. Mac was more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She had let her hair grow out and it was now caressing her shoulders and she had a tan that told of long hours outside.

Mac stood there wanting to plot revenge on them but knew she would never follow through. "I should, it would serve you both right!" They almost believed it, but the little twitch at the corner of mouth gave her away. They all started laughing and were close to tears when they finally stopped.

She went to AJ first, whispering as she gave him a hug, "It's good to see you." Stepping back, Mac noted, "Retirement looks good on you, Sir."

"Yes, but drop the Sirs and Admirals. Name's AJ, so that is what you will call me." he commanded making it sound like a order.

Smiling and standing at attention, she said, "Sir, yes, Sir… I mean AJ."

"Hey, don't I get a hug? After all it was my idea to bring Hoss here?" Tom gave her a big smile. "Besides, Harm told me to give you a hug and kiss for him."

She was amazed at what his smile was doing to her. If he kept it up she might turn into a mushy pile of bones. "Do all flyboys have that smile or is it something they learn in flight school?" she asked, one eyebrow rising in question.

As Tom walked towards her, his smile grew bigger. "No, we're born with them."

As they hugged, Mac received a little shock. It was as if she was zapped by electricity. As she looked up to him, he gave her a 'barely there' kiss on the lips.

"Well, Tom, I don't think Harm meant kiss on the lips," AJ laughed after he got over the looks he saw pass between them. He thought, 'Well, I'll be! It looks like she might feel something for him too!'

"Yeah, well, you're just mad because you didn't think of doing it yourself," Tom replied trying not to embarrass Mac or himself.

Knowing what he was doing, AJ said with a slap on the back, "You're right! I am!"

"Mac, if you don't mind, I told Rose that I would bring AJ over for dinner. We haven't seen him for well over ten years; right before he became the JAG." He knew from AJ how Tom felt about Mac, and if the looks that they exchanged revealed anything, it was that they both were attracted to each other. "You don't mind taking Tom back to the Homestead alone, do you?"

"Ah, no, that's fine." Then looking down right sinister, she replied, "I'll try not to kill him."

Glancing over to AJ and giving him a wink, Tom faked distress, "You're going to leave me with her? If she doesn't kill me, she'll most likely torture me!"

Looking back to Mac as he said the last, he realized it was a mistake. He saw how pale she had become. "Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry. I should have known better." He reached out towards her.

At first she didn't see or hear him. She was back in Paraguay listening to Clay's screams. When Tom grabbed her hand, she came back to reality. "Are you okay, Sarah?" He asked with concern.

"Yes. Yes, Tom, I'm fine and you shouldn't have to walk on eggshells around me. I just want to know how you know what happened." She thought that Harm might have said something to him.

"Well, as I told Harm, I still have friends in the Pentagon and they had mentioned how a Marine Colonel from JAG Headquarters went undercover and the aftermath. They also mentioned how you killed the terrorist, Sadik."

Nodding that she understood but was not ready to talk about it, she watched AJ and Zek walk over to the barn. Turning her attention back to Tom, she inquired, "Do you have a rental car?" After receiving a yes, Mac continued, "Well, if you're ready, Duke and I will ride back with you to the Homestead." She would not have minded walking back. She walked everyday with Duke tagging along at her heels.

"Yes, I'm ready but who's Duke?" Tom asked, hoping he was not a boyfriend of hers.

"Duke is my dog. You do like dogs I hope?" She thought that Harm said Tom had a two-year old dog of his own.

"As a matter a fact I do and I brought her with me." Cupping his hands to his mouth, he bellowed, "Molly! Come girl!"

Mac saw Duke running alongside another golden retriever heading towards them.

"Molly? Where did you get that name from?" Mac thought it was an odd coincidence that he named his dog Molly. That was the female character from her favorite John Wayne movie.

"Well, I named her after one of my favorite John Wayne movies, 'A Lady Ta…"

Before he could finish, Mac finished it for him, "Takes a Chance. Yes, that happens to be my all time favorite John Wayne movie and why I named my dog Duke."

Tom was amazed that she liked John Wayne flicks. "Well, what do you know, we have something in common. I happen to have brought a few of my John Wayne DVD's." He thought how he would love to take her to a romantic restaurant and then dancing afterwards, holding her in his arms. "Maybe you would like to join me for dinner and a movie, Ms. MacKenzie?"

Smiling a little nervously while asking, "Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Boone?" Mac was not certain if she was nervous because she wanted him to say yes or the fact that he might say yes.

"And if I was?" He could not believe that he felt like a teenager asking a girl on a date for the first time.

Her eyes lit up when she realized Tom was just as nervous as she was. "I would be honored to, Mr. Boone," giving him a grin that made him want to pull her into his arms and kiss the daylights out of her.

Instead, he took a hold of her hand and placed it on his saying, "Well, Ms. MacKenzie, let's go have dinner and decide on a movie."


	12. Chapter 12

**Meanwhile**

AJ and Zek had been watching from the shadows, but within hearing distance. They were not SeAL's for nothing. They had heard everything and had to try very hard not to laugh when Tom was acting like he was back in high school.

"Well, AJ, you weren't lying when you said Tom had a thing for Mac." Scratching his head in wonderment, "I know I have only known Mac for a little over a year, but I have never seen that look on her face before."

"Me neither, Zek, not even when she was suppose to marry Mic." He really hoped everything worked out for Tom and Mac.

"Come on, AJ, if I don't get you over to see Rose soon, she'll clobber me." Zek also knew that Rose was going to try and do a little matchmaking of her own with Ester and AJ and was not comfortable with that but promised Rose he would not say anything. He knew AJ would love Ester, they were too much alike.

They ran into Matt and explained what was going on and invited him to join them. He said that he would be more than happy to join them.

While they were eating, the men, along with Ester and Rose, decided to help the budding romance along. The men came up with a plan to get them together. They would arrange to have Tom help Mac with the horses and anything else that Mac would need a partner for. They would also encourage Tom to go with Mac when she would go into town for supplies suggesting that they go out to dinner and dancing, or the movies, while they were there.

Rose laughed to herself thinking, 'Yeah and they say women meddle in other people's business!'

While Tom put his things in the room next to Matt's, Mac was getting dinner on the plates. Ester had been teaching Mac how to cook and she was becoming very good at it. Not as good as Ester, but her food was edible now or so she was told.

She had a stew cooking in the crock-pot all day and it smelled so good that her stomach growled very loudly just as Tom entered the kitchen.

"From the sound I just heard, I'd say you were hungry, Marine." He smiled to let her know that he was teasing.

"Yes and you don't want to come between a Marine and their food, buster." Mac replied while waving a wooden spoon at him. She was enjoying teasing him and being teased by him.

"Did you make this yourself?" Tom asked looking anxious. He remembered that Harm said she could not cook.

She knew what he was thinking, "Don't look so grim. Ester, our chef, has been teaching me how to cook for the past seven months and, if I might add, I'm getting very good at it."

They walked into the large dining area caring their plates and ice teas. Tom asked if there was somewhere else they could eat.

Mac nodded and replied, "Yes, through those doors, there are tables for two." she was hoping he would want to sit in there. "Would you like to eat in there?"

"I would like that very much. It would almost be like taking you out to a real restaurant." He could barely wait to take Mac out to a nice place and see her dressed up.

They chose a table by a window and sat down. Tom lit the candle that was there and gave her a heartwarming smile.

Trying to relieve the butterflies that ware in her stomach, Mac teased, "Yeah, except you get out of paying."

"I don't know," he titled his head at her, "You are asking me try your food and from what Harm said, I'm almost afraid to." His eyes were twinkling as he looked across the table at her.

She stared into his eyes and was lost. It was as if they could see into each other's soul. She took a sip of her drink to clear her throat. "If you are too afraid to try it that only leaves more for me."

Instead of replying he took a big bite, chewed for a second then stopped. This was the best stew he had ever had. Mac was getting a little worried, maybe it was not as good as it smelled; she hadn't tried it yet. Finishing off the mouthful with a hearty swallow, he told her, "This is the best stew I have tasted in a very long time, almost as good as my mom's was."

Mac could not explain why she wanted Tom to like it so much, but what he said had her close to tears. In a somewhat quiet voice and glancing to the side, she replied, "Thank you."

He reached across the table and took a hold of her chin. Turning her face towards his so they would be looking into each other's eyes, he informed her, "Sarah, you should be proud of what you have accomplished and I'm not just talking about the stew. Harm explained to me how you took those boys under your wing and how you help troubled teens in the area for the past year, giving them jobs to do around the resort, and forming a youth group involving them in horse competitions. What you're doing here is a good thing." Leaning in, he kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

Before she could respond, Tom released her and leaned back, saying, "Now to finish this wonderful meal before it gets cold or you hog it all." He was trying so hard not to rush this, but all he really wanted to do was hold and kiss Mac and show her how he cared for her.

"Hey, there is plenty here for a whole platoon of Marines!" Laughing as Tom was almost inhaling the stew.

He stopped long enough to say, "Yeah, but Harm told me how much you can eat and I'm not taking any chances." He laughed with her as they returned to eating but took their time.


	13. Chapter 13

After they cleaned up the dishes, Mac took Tom on a tour, showing him the den where he imagined having poker game or two with the guys. They came back into the living room to decide on a movie, which took them a little over twenty minutes; they fought over which movie to watch until they made their choice.

Mac had picked The Green Berets, Sands of Iwo Jima and Rio Grande. She would loved to have watched A Lady Takes a Chance, but both of them singularly thought that watching a romance was not a good idea, even though some of the films they picked had some romance in them.

Tom's choices were: The Flying Tigers, The Alamo and Fort Apache. They settled on In Harm's Way only because the title reminded them of Harm. Mac had purchased a sixty-three inch flat screen which she had installed above the fireplace.

In the kitchen while waiting for the popcorn to pop, Tom asked, "Mac, would it bother you if I had a beer? I can always drink a soda or water if it does." AJ and he had bought a couple of cases of beer to drink for the three weeks they would be here but Tom hoped to stay longer. He knew about Mac's alcoholism and did not want to drink in front of her if it bothered her.

Mac was touched that he would ask. "No, it doesn't bother me. Now if you had asked me the first few of months when I first came here, I might have said yes." She leaned back against the counter across from him with her arms wrapped around herself and sighed, "Before I came here there were times that when I passed a bar, or liquor store, I would come very close to stopping to purchase a bottle of vodka. That was one reason I left JAG when I did. I had been having flashbacks of shooting Sadik and what had happened in Paraguay, and all I had been doing was taking it out on everybody, even a witness on the stand. My system was craving a drink in order to calm my anxiety. I don't know why I'm telling you all this." Mac found it quite easy to tell Tom all her secrets.

Glad that she felt comfortable with him to open up, he suggested, "Maybe it's because you need someone to talk to, someone who wasn't there at the time." Even though he knew she was talking to Zek.

"No, I've been talking to Zek, but haven't said anything about being tempted to stop for a bottle of vodka. Not even my uncle Matt knows that. I'm too ashamed to mention it to him."

Reaching across to her, he grasped her hand giving it a squeeze. "I'm sure your uncle would understand and YOU didn't stop for a drink, that's what really matters. You were strong enough to resist that temptation, Sarah. He would be very proud of you if he knew." They were staring into each other's eyes again, getting lost in them. Their heads moved slowly toward each other when they were interrupted.

"He's right, Sarah, I would have been and I am proud of you sweetheart." Matt came over giving her a hug, kissing her on top of her head while wishing they hadn't come back so soon.

AJ, wanting to make Mac at ease, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator asking, "So, what movie are we watching?" He looked to Mac while nodding toward the beer to see if she minded. Seeing her shake her head. "We wondered what happened in there. Saw all those DVD's scattered this way and that over the coffee table.

Tom and Mac tried to look innocent, but it wasn't working. "Well, we decided to watch In Harm's Way; thought it would be appropriate." Tom said grabbing his beer before walking back in the family room.

"How long did it take you two to decide on that one?" AJ asked knowing how stubborn they both were.

Mac automatically answered, "Twenty-minutes and fifteen seconds."

Tom looked at her with surprise, but before he could ask her how she knew that. Matt said, "Don't ask! I could never figure out how her grandmother did that either."

They all took seats with AJ and Matt purposely sitting on the one sofa leaving the other for Tom and Mac. They could have all sat on one, but Matt called both dogs up to sit between AJ and him.

When Mac saw what her uncle had done, she just glared at him. He grinned back at her before taking a sip of his beer. After putting the DVD in the player, Mac turned the sound system on and tossed the remote to Matt. While the movie booted up, she checked the fire adding another log. She then turned all but the small lamp by the front door off and sat at one end of the sofa not really sure if she wanted Tom to sit next to her or hoping he would.

Returning from the kitchen with two large bowls of popcorn, Tom handed one to AJ and Matt. He stood next to the sofa Mac was sitting at looking down at her, saying, "I could only find these two large bowls, hope you don't mind sharing."

Giving him a big smile, she replied, "No, I think we can handle sharing, don't you?"

Tom sat down so close to Mac, she could feel the heat coming off him. Taking a sip of her ice tea to cool off, she took too big of a swallow and started choking. Tom patted her on the back asking if she was okay. Hearing her say she was fine he thought, 'Oh yeah, you sure are fine!'

Neither realized that he had left his arm around her shoulders, but AJ and Matt sure noticed and looked at each other grinning. They all watched the movie and followed it with another one before saying their goodnights.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mac's bedroom**

**Later that night**

After bringing Duke back in from doing his business, she prepared for bed. Sitting on her bed with her laptop, she logged on to her instant messenger to see if Harm was logged on.

***

Sitting aboard his quarters on the Patrick Henry, Harm was talking to Meg on instant messenger.

**Blondie:** Caitlin has been asking for you, saying 'Where's Daddy?' She really loves and misses you and so does her mom. We can't wait to see you!

**Hammer:** She did? How do you feel about her calling me that? I miss all of you and love you all SO much!!

A box on his screen popped up indicating Tong just logged on.

**Tong:** Hey Harm!

Harm moved the message box with 'Blondie' in it over to the other side of the screen before answering Tom.

**Hammer:** Hey Tom! How did it go with Mac? Did she believe it was an accidental meeting or did she clobber you like I said she would when she figured out the truth?

**Tong:** No, she figured it out, but didn't clobber me. In fact I gave her a hug and kiss liked you asked.

**Hammer:** Let me guess, on the lips!

**Tong:** Only way to kiss a beautiful lady!! ;)

**Hammer:** Never said it wasn't! LOL!!!!

A chime sounded through Harm's computer. He clicked over to 'Blondie's' box.

**Blondie:** Harm! Where did you go?

**Hammer:** Talking to Tom about how his and AJ's meeting went with Mac went.

**Blondie:** Oh! Let me know what happened! Well, I'm logging off. Have an early morning in court up against Bud. By the way, guess who the new lawyer in-training is.

**Hammer:** Who?

**Blondie:** Tiner!!!! : )

**Hammer:** Really? He finished law school already?

**Blondie:** Yeah!! And get this!! Top of his class!! Can you believe it?

**Hammer:** No!! Good for him! I'll let you go. Love you Meg!!!! : )

**Blondie:** Love you too!!!!(()):

Harm closed out that box and returned to Tom.

**Tong:** You still there, Hammer, or are you having cyber-sex with your woman?! ;)

**Hammer:** No, I'm not having cyber-sex, but maybe next time!! -)

Harm received another chime; this time it was Mac.

**Ninja Girl:** Hey Harm, you having cyber-sex with Meg? LOL!!

**Hammer:** Hardy har, har, Mac!! You're so not funny, Marine!!!! : )

**Ninja Girl:** Okay!! Anyway, how's it going on the Henry?

**Hammer:** Good, but you didn't log on this late at night to ask me that.

The box with Tong chimed in again.

**Tong:** We, that is, Sarah and I had a wonderful dinner tonight. She made it and you said she couldn't cook!!! Actually, a lady Ester, taught her how and, man, it was the best stew I had in a long time. Sarah's an amazing woman, Harm, what am I going to do? I only have three weeks here before AJ and I meet up with some friends to go sailing for a month.

**Hammer:** Well, Tom, don't know what to say, except don't push too fast. I have noticed with the guys she used to date, they would pursue her like dogs in heat and it seemed to push her into something she didn't want. I think it was mainly out of loneliness on Mac's part. And when did you start calling her Sarah?

The box with Ninja Girl alerted Harm that she posted another message.

**Ninja Girl:** No, I didn't. I know that you are aware of the fact that AJ and Tom are here. I'll tell you all about it later. What I want to know is if Tom is seeing anyone? God!! I feel like I'm in high school asking my best friend about a boy I like!! LOL!!!! : )

**Hammer:** Yeah! Know what you mean! And no, as far as I know, he doesn't and before you ask, he has never been married or to my knowledge has ever been in a serious relationship.

Harm was laughing and thinking, 'If they only knew, this is just like being back in high school and passing notes back and forth, only with e-mail.'

Tong's box chimed again.

**Tong:** Calling her Sarah just came as second nature to me. I'll take your suggestion and add some things of my own. I have been told I can be romantic at times. I'm signing off, talk to you soon. Say hello to Meg for me! Bye!

**Hammer:** I will Tom, bye!

Another chime alerted Harm that Tong logged off, so Harm clicked over to finish his conversation with Mac.

**Ninja Girl:** Thanks, Harm!!!! : ) Do you think he would be interested in me? I know! I sound so pathetic, you don't need to say it.

**Hammer:** He could be, just give it a chance and see what happens. And, no, I don't think you're pathetic, maybe a little crazy. LOL!!!! ; )

**Ninja Girl:** Thanks, Harm, you have always been there for me!!!! : )

**Hammer:** And I always will!!!! : ) I'm going to sign off, Ninja Girl. I've got lots of work to do. Talk to you soon!!

**Ninja Girl:** Bye Harm!!

**Mom+5:** has logged on

**Ninja Girl:** Harriet!!!! : ) Just the person I wanted to talk to.

**Mom+5:** What can I do to help you with Tom Boone?

**Ninja Girl:** =O Who told you about him?

**Mom+5:** Well, Bud was just talking to AJ on instant messenger and told him all about how they set you and Tom up to have dinner together. So, how did it go and did you make out?!

**Ninja Girl:** Harriet!! What kind of person do you think I am?

**Mom+5:** The kind that would jump a sexy man like that!;)

**Ninja Girl:** You're so right!! LOL!!! : ) It was very nice, maybe because I felt so at ease with Tom. We teased each other and just had a relaxing time. I'm not sure if I'm disappointed that my uncle and AJ came back before we watched the movie or relieved. I had butterflies in my stomach most of the evening. It was like being on my very first date!! Goodness, Harriet, I'm not even sure what I'm feeling.

**Mom+5:** Well, as a mother, all I can say is take your time. You will figure it out on your own soon enough. Oh, I'm sorry Mac, but one of the twins is up. Keep me posted!!!!: ) Bye!!!

**Ninja girl:** I will! Bye!!!! : )

Logging off Mac closed her laptop and set it on her bedside table. Looking over to Duke as she asked for further counsel, "Well, Duke, what do you think I should do?"

Duke looked up to her and replied with a, "Woof!"

Scratching his head, she said, "Yeah, I agree, time for bed."

Switching the lamp off she buried herself under the covers and tried to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tuesday**

**October 25, 2005**

**4:55 am**

**The Homestead**

**Colorado**

Mac could not sleep so after putting on her bikini, she grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and went to relax in the hot tub. As she lay back against the head rest, she gazed at the stars that where shining brightly in the night sky. Sighing, she heard a noise from behind her. Turning around she saw Tom in swim shorts leaning against the sliding door. "I guess great minds think alike. Do you mind if I join you?"

"I was hoping you would," giving him a sexy grin. She thought to herself, 'God he has a sexy body.'

Climbing in to sit next to Mac, he turned to face her. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he slid them across to her neck, pulling her face towards him. Their lips met in a heated kiss, their tongues dueled for possession. Mac moved her hands up and down his back while Tom moved his hands around to her back untying the knot to her top. She was shivering but not from the cold.

He lifted the top over her head. Then looking at her he told her, "Woof!"

She frowned, thinking, 'Woof?'

Waking from her dream after hearing another 'woof,' she glared at Duke. "I'll have you know I was having the best dream I have had in a long time." Closing her eyes while checking her internal clock, she realized it was 4:55 a.m. and was going to have to get up in five minutes anyway. Opening them to glare at the dog again, she asked, "What do you want?"

Duke just cocked his head.

"Oh, alright, I'm getting up. Come on, we'll meet Uncle Matt for our run."

Meeting AJ and Tom ten minutes later coming down the stairs, she asked if they would want to join her and Matt on their run. "I wouldn't mind doing that, Mac," AJ said. "It would be like when we were training for the JAG-a-Thon."

Thinking about the dream he had last night, Tom said he would love to. In the dream, he recalled how they went running. It turned into a race until Mac 'accidentally' bumped into him, knocking them both to the ground. They ended up kissing and touching each other. It soon became very intense, until Molly decided to wake him. 'Boy, if I didn't love my dog, she would me dead meat.' After that thought, he followed Mac out the house in the direction of the mountain.

**Friday**

**November 4, 2005**

**2:40 p.m. MST**

**Horse Stables**

While brushing Sundance's coat, Mac contemplated the past two weeks. She and Tom were getting to know each other very well. They talked about their pasts as well as the different places they had been stationed. They would go hiking, or take Sundance and Butch out on the trails, while their dogs would run ahead chasing anything in their path.

Most nights they had dinner alone, AJ and Uncle Matt conveniently had made other plans. Rose's plan about getting AJ and Ester together seemed to be working. They had gone out several times, when he hadn't gone over to Jeb's to play cards or to the Homestead for the weekly card games that was held on Wednesdays. Her uncle had been seeing a woman in town for the past two months and spent a lot of his time there.

Tom never pushed Mac for more than she was ready for, always the perfect gentleman. Admittedly at times, after they would say goodnight, she wished that he would just kiss her on the mouth, instead of the cheek, or wished that she would get the nerve to kiss him. Well, that was until last Monday night. Mac smiled, as she flashed back to that night at the Halloween Dance.

********************

**Flashback:**

The indoor track, known as the PV Rink, was decorated for the Halloween dance. They had an area roped off for different activities for kids to do; like: bobbing for apples, decorating pumpkins, a mini haunted house, which wasn't too scary, the best costume contest and, of course, goody bags filled with lots of candy. The adults held a costume contest of their own, the prize being a weekend stay at the lodge, dancing and also food and beverages for everyone.

Mac and Tom walked in looking as if they belong together and it was not because of their costumes. Mac had dressed up as an Indian Princess while Tom was dressed as an Indian Chief, which surprised them, because they never mentioned to each other or anyone else what they were going to wear.

Her uncle was King Arthur and his date was Guinevere. AJ, Zek and Jeb decided to dress-up as cowboys while Ester, Rose and her daughters were dressed as cowgirls.

Giving Mac a smile, which made her weak in the knees, Tom bowed slightly at the waist asking, "Sarah, my Indian Princess, would you care to join me on the dance floor?"

Giving a smile of her own, after she regained her equilibrium, Mac answered, "I would love to dance with you," then adding, "That way I can feel your arms around me." She had been getting tired of waiting for him to make the first move so Mac figured it was up to her.

Tom was shocked, but very pleased with her reply. "I would love to feel you in my arms too, Sarah." Walking her to the dance floor, which they had constructed from plywood, he pulled her close, moving one hand to the back of her shoulders, and the other around her waist thinking, 'Thank you, God, for this slow song.'

Sarah had placed her hands around his back and laid her head on his shoulder, with her face toward his neck, thinking, 'I could stay like this forever. I have never felt this safe, or content in my whole life.'

Looking up into his eyes, she suddenly realized it was because of how she felt about Tom. She had fallen in love with him and that scared her a little. All she could think about was all the men in her life that either died, or wish they had. She did not want to ever hurt Tom but believed she would someday.

He had been able to read her like a book these past few days and knew what she was thinking. They had talked so much about their past relationships. "Sarah, please stop thinking those thoughts. You could never hurt me. The men that died wasn't your fault, you are not to blame. The only way you could ever hurt me is to push me away, which would kill me. I had fallen for you fast and hard the first time I ever saw your face."

Placing his hands on her face, he pulled them closer so that their lips barely touched. "I know this is sudden, but I'm in love with you, Sarah. I'm not looking for a response from you, I just needed to let you know that." He kissed her with all the love and passion he had before she could tell him how she felt.

AJ tapped Zek and Matt on the shoulders, nodding toward the couple. They all smiled thinking that there would be a wedding in the near future.

**End of Flashback**

************************

Mac remembered how they spent most of the evening dancing to every slow song that the DJ had played. When they were not dancing, they were hiding in a dark corner making out like a couple of teenagers. That was until AJ spotted them. She laughed recalling how embarrassed she was to be confronted by him. It was like being caught by her dad, making out on the couch with her boyfriend. Tom, on the other hand, found it hilarious which made her storm off heading for home. She could not believe how she acted, behaving like a spoiled brat. Mac's smile turned into a sexy grin when her memories turned to what happened later that night when Tom had come home.

******************************************

**Flashback:**

Mac was so embarrassed and did not know if she could ever face Tom or AJ again. Deciding that she needed to relax, Mac took the costume off, as well as the underwear, and slipped on her robe. Filling the tub as hot as she could stand it, she put on some soft soothing music. As she was untying her robe, there was a knock at her bedroom door. Hoping it was not her uncle asking about what had happened to make her leave so early, turning off the water, she asked, "Who is it?"

After Tom finally managed to get away from AJ, he went in search of Sarah. He was concerned that she would be mad at him for laughing, even though it was funny to him. "Sarah, it's me, Tom. Can I come in for a minute? I would like to apologize to you for laughing." As the door opened, he saw that she was only in her robe, which only came down to about the middle of her thighs. It appeared as if he had caught her about to take it off. It was barely tied allowing him to see some lovely cleavage. Swallowing hard trying to stop the arousing thoughts that were playing in his head, he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…."

While Tom was talking, Mac was thinking how much she craved and ached for him. She couldn't stand it any longer. Grabbing Tom, she kissed him with all the desire and love she felt.

He moved his hands to her back, sliding one up through her hair and the other moving down to her firm buttocks. That's when he realized she was completely naked underneath the robe. 'Is she trying to kill me,' he wondered?

She moved her hands down his chest to unbutton his shirt. He stopped kissing to ask, "Are you sure, Sarah? I can wait as long as you need." He would, but was really hoping he could show her how much he cherished her.

"Yes, Tom, I'm very sure." Giving him a loving smile while undoing the last button, she continued, "I tried to respond to what you said, that you're in love with me, but your kisses seem to stop me from thinking clearly. Tonight, when we first arrived at the dance and when we were dancing, I came to realize what I have been feeling for you." Resting her hands on his incredible chest, gazing into his eyes, she said, "I am in love with you, Tom."

He turned around and for a minute she thought he was leaving. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as tears came to her eyes, until she saw him shut and lock the door. He came back over to see the tears in her eyes realizing what she had thought. "Oh, Sarah, I will never leave you unless you ask me to."

Smiling through the tears, she choked out, "I will never ask you to do that."

He picked Sarah up and carried her to the bed. All the while she laughed and squealed, "Tom! Put me down!"

"I am, darling, on the bed." With that, he dumped her on the bed. In doing such, her robe fell open, revealing her body to him. He looked down at her with so much love and desire shining in his eyes. In awe, he said, "You are absolutely beautiful, Sarah." Her face showed her pleasure in hearing him say that.

As he was undressing, she took her fill of him with her eyes. She could tell he took good care of his body, and what a body it was. He came to lie next to Mac kissing and touching in all the right places, as she did with him.

**End of Flashback**

*******************

Sarah was brought out of her memories by a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around her from behind. Kissing the side of her neck, he asked, "Where were you just now? I've called your name three times and you never responded." Tom turned her to face him so he could look into her eyes. He had been watching Mac thinking how beautiful she was. He recalled the past week's activities in bed, how they would wake up in the middle of the night to make love and again in the mornings as they shared the shower. He loved to watch Mac's body move, she had an amazing body. His thoughts took him back to this morning.

***********

**Flashback:**

They were just holding and caressing each other when they heard Duke and Molly scratching at the door. Then AJ knocked, laughing as he asked them if they were ever going to come out for breakfast.

They decided to save water and take a shower together, making sure to pay special attention to all the right places. It was one of the longest showers either of them had taken in a long time.

After breakfast, they took the horses out to see some of the cabins that Tom had not seen yet. But all he saw were her hips moving side to side in the saddle. That left him contemplating on how he was going to climb down and walk without hurting himself; he was so hard.

**End of Flashback **

*******************


	16. Chapter 16

*******************

At first Tom thought he might be rushing Mac, but after spending every night since the dance in her arms and seeing the look of love in her eyes, he knew he wasn't.

Looking into her eyes, he saw the same look. "Ah! I see what you were thinking about."

She could sense that he was too. "Like you weren't?" Lifting her head up, she licked his bottom lip. "Yummm, you taste so good!" She slipped her hands down to his bottom giving it a caress. "What do you say we head back to the Homestead and I show you exactly what I was thinking?"

Just as she finished saying that, AJ walked in. He laughed as he related, "You two are just like a couple of teenagers."

Groaning, she leaned her head against Tom's chest thinking, 'Why me?'

Tom retaliated, "Well, AJ, from what I saw just a few minutes ago, we aren't the only ones. Isn't that right, Ester?" He had seen them in another stall and saw that things were getting pretty steamy.

Mac peeked out from behind Tom. She burst out laughing. There standing next to AJ was Ester with the reddest face Mac had ever seen on her and hay sticking out everywhere on both of them. That set them all laughing as well.

Mac, wanting to still take Tom back home to have her way with him, said, "Well, I'm done brushing Sundance. Is Butch all taken care of?"

Knowing what she was thinking, Tom replied, "Yes, he's all set, so we can head out for a late lunch or early dinner."

"How about late lunch then a snack in the evening?" She was thinking they might need the extra energy for later.

AJ and Ester knew what Mac and Tom were up to because they were having similar thoughts of their own. AJ said, "Well, we're going to head into town for dinner and a movie." Looking down at himself, he continued, "After we clean up and change. Zek said we might get a mixture of snow and freezing rain. So if the roads are bad when we start back, we're most likely staying in town."

Tom knew what AJ was really saying. That he would be staying at Ester's place, so with a smirk on his face, he said, "Okay, Hoss, just be careful and protect your…selves…from the cold" As Tom said the last, he and Mac came to realize that neither of them had thought about protection. They really had been thinking and acting like teenagers.

Turning to face each other, Tom and Mac were not sure what to say. They were having similar thoughts, 'I have just ruined any chance that I had with him/her.'

AJ cleared his throat, he had figured out what was going on and hoped for the best, whatever that might be. "Well, we're going to head out, talk to you both tomorrow."

After they left, Mac was not sure what to do. Turning away from Tom so he would not see the tears in her eyes, she grabbed the brush saying that she would be right back. She had to think about this, away from everyone, away from Tom.

Tom knew what she was doing. He needed time to think, too. "Sarah, why don't you take care of what you need to do and I'll meet you at home." As he walked out, he flat out refused to give up. Turning back to Mac, he grabbed her, kissing her with all the love he felt. When he moved back from her, he said, "Dress in your sexiest dress. I'll pick you up at six for dinner." Giving her one last kiss he ran out the door.

She stood there staring out the stall door for five minutes before she moved. Once her brain engaged again, she came to realize her actions. 'What have I done? I knew I should have asked Debbie to refill my birth control pills when I first came here, but I thought there was no need. I wasn't seeing anyone, but now look at the mess I made. But what if I am pregnant, would that be so bad? I do want children. Having Tom's would be so wonderful. I need to talk to Debbie to find out when I can take a test to be sure.' She ran out heading for home to get her car so that she could drive into town to see Debbie.

****************** **

**The Homestead**

**6:00 p.m.**

Tom pulled up at the front door, climbed out of the car and went up the porch. He was about to knock when the door opened to reveal Mac in a black dress coat.

He was dressed in a tux looking very handsome. Wondering where on earth Tom found a tuxedo, she thought, 'He looks so handsome. Maybe I'll just get him to stay here instead.'

Handing her a single red rose, he said, "This rose pales in beauty compared to you, Sarah," then gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Tom," Sarah sighed, not knowing how else to respond.

As they were driving she asked where they were going. All he said was, "You'll see." They only drove for about four miles where they stopped at one of the cabins.

Wondering why they were stopping, Mac asked, "Tom, what are we doing here?"

Smiling, he replied, "Patience, Sarah."

When Tom had left the stalls this afternoon, he caught up to AJ and Ester. He knew they were aware of what just happened. He requested their help setting up his dinner plans. He wanted to have a romantic dinner with Sarah. He even went so far as to tell them that even though they were not sure if she was pregnant or not, it did not matter to him; he was in love with her.

So while Ester cooked the meal as well as set the cabin up, AJ and Tom went to see about renting a tuxedo and purchasing an engagement ring. He had found one that was perfect for Sarah. It had a large diamond, with two slightly smaller pink diamonds on each side, set in a silver band. It was beautiful and it came with a matching wedding band which he planned to have engraved. He had been so nervous that when he was getting ready at Ester's, she had to knot his bowtie for him.

Opening the front door, he let Sarah go in first. Her breath caught in her throat, everywhere she looked there were candles lit and a fire going, as well as soft romantic music playing. There were also vases of red roses everywhere, petals had been scattered on the floor leading to the bedroom. When Sarah looked in she saw that there were petals on the bed as well. She came back out to him placing her arms around his neck. "No one has ever done anything like this for me. It's wonderful! Thank you, Tom!" She did not have to stand on her tip toes to reach him like she usually did since she had her heels on so was able to give him a kiss that he would remember until his dying day.

After stepping back to help Mac take her coat off, he was able to see the little black dress she had on. "Well, I'm glad I didn't know that was what you were wearing, we might have never left to come here."

Smiling as he held her chair out for her, she said, "That was what I was thinking when I saw you in your tux."

They ate their food talking about small things that were not really important. When they finished he carried their plates to the kitchen and brought out desert that was hidden under a silver lid.

As she was lifting the lid, Tom went down on one knee. Mac saw the little black box on the tray. She stopped breathing for what seemed like minutes, but was really seconds. That was when she noticed that Tom was on his knee. All she seemed able to do was open and close her mouth, nothing would come out. She wanted to ask why, how come, but her voice did not want to cooperate.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he told her, "Sarah, you know that I'm in love with you and I know that you're in love with me." He stopped when she tried to answer, but all she could do was nod. Tears were streaming down her face. "We also know that there could be a chance that you're pregnant, we don't know for sure, and that's not why I'm asking. It did make me think about how wonderful it would be to have a child with you. I'm asking you to take a chance with me. You know that I have never asked anyone to marry me, never wanted to until now. So, Sarah, my lady love, will you take a chance with me? Will you marry me?" Tom slid the ring on her finger as he looked into her eyes.

Mac just kept crying. She could not believe he wanted her, baby or no baby. Opening her mouth a few times she finally managed to squeak out as she nodded, "Yes! I'll take a chance with you."

Tom wiped the tears from her face with his hand and then pulled her towards him for a tender loving kiss. It soon turned passionate, which prompted Tom to pick Mac up, and carry her to the bedroom so they could celebrate their engagement.

As they were taking off each other's clothes , Sarah asked, "I know it's kind of late to be asking this, but do you have protection? I went to see Debbie today and conferred with her. She said that it wouldn't be a good idea to start back up on my birth control pills until I have had a period, in case I am pregnant."

Caressing her face, he said, "Sarah, I bought some condoms today while I was out, but even if you're not pregnant this time, I would sure love to try again. Having a child with you would be icing on the cake. So, it's up to you. Do you want children?"

She grabbed his hand that was on her cheek, saying, "Nothing could make me happier than to have your children." They kissed each other thinking of the children they might have.

*********************** **

**Next morning**

Mac stretched in the bed as she was waking up and wondered if it was all a dream. 'It almost seemed like the dream I had the first night I came to Peaceful Valley Ranch.' Sitting up, she realized, 'The man from my dream was Tom and I dreamed we had babies.' As she sat back against the headboard, she smiled and looked at her engagement ring thinking, 'How did I get so lucky?'

Tom entered the room carrying a tray filled with food. He paused at the door and watched Mac, thinking, 'She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.'

Looking up, she saw him staring at her. She laughed saying, "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to bring that food to me? I'm starving!"

He came over setting the tray on the nightstand and grabbed her giving her a good morning kiss. "Good morning, Sweetheart."

"Wow! If that's how you're going to greet me every morning, then it will be a good morning," Mac commented. She looked over to the tray and saw all kinds of food. He had eggs, bacon, fruit, toast, pancakes and juice, but no coffee. "Where's the coffee? I know that you're aware that I don't start my day without coffee." Mac informed Tom, then she stressed, "I need my coffee!"

"Well, I heard that coffee isn't a good idea to have if you're pregnant, that juice is better, so got you a large glass of orange juice instead." He was backing up, because he knew how she felt about her coffee. It was the same as him. They needed it.

Mac looked at him as he was talking and thought, 'He is so wonderful to me.' Reaching a hand out to him, she said, "Tom that is the most considerate thing anyone has done for me in a long time. I do have to say though, that having a cup or two of coffee a day will not hurt anything. Harriet always had at least one cup that I know of. She and her babies were fine, well, except baby Sarah, but that was for other reasons. I do love you for thinking ahead, besides we don't even know for sure if we are going to have a baby."

Rubbing his hand over her stomach, he said, "You might not be pregnant now, but someday our baby will be growing in your womb and I can't wait for that day to come." He leaned in giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I think we should eat before the food gets cold and then we have to let everyone know what you said."

Mac looked at him in surprise, "They know you were going to ask me?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Who do you think helped get the cabin set up the way I wanted it and make the dinner? I wouldn't have had the time between getting the ring and the tux. Both AJ and Ester helped me with everything."

He picked up the tray setting it between them so they could share. He asked, "So, when did you want to get married, not that I'm trying to rush you. It's just if we are going to have a baby, I would like to be married to you before he or she is born. What do you think?"

After she chewed and swallowed the bite of toast she had taken, Mac replied, "Well, since everyone from JAG will be here for Harm's and Meg's wedding on Christmas Eve how do you feel about getting married on New Year's Eve?"

Leaning over the tray to give her a kiss on the lips, he answered, "I think that is perfect. I can't think of any better way to start the New Year out."

Smiling and thinking of all she had to do, she said, "I don't want a fancy wedding, just something small, close friends and family. Of course, my close friends are my family, well, except for my uncle and Chloe."

"That sounds wonderful, Darling, whatever you want so long as it's you that I marry."

They had continued to eat as they were talking and when most of the food was gone, Mac took a sip of the juice and commented, "It's a shame we can't stay here all day. I had plans for you." She had a devilish grin on her face.

"And what plans might those be?" Tom asked as he moved the tray and took the glass from her so that they were out of his way. He gently pushed Mac onto her back and gazed into her eyes.

Mac rolled them over so that Tom was on his back. Kissing him on his lips, she said, "Well, I was…" she stopped to kiss his cheek, "going to show you…" She moved to his neck, "how much fun…" She moved to his chest, "taking a bubble bath can be." She moved back to his mouth giving him a very arousing kiss.

"I think we have time for that," Tom replied, picking Mac up and carrying her to the bathroom.

************************** **

**Saturday**

**November 5, 2005**

**2:00 p.m.**

**Homestead **

When they finally arrived back and saw all the cars, they knew everyone was inside waiting for them. Deciding to keep everyone in suspense, Mac removed the ring from her finger before entering the house, placing it in her coat pocket.

Mac and Tom just carried on like nothing was out of the ordinary. Going down on her knees to rub Duke's head, Mac asked, "Were you good while I was gone?" Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tom doing the same thing to Molly.

The ladies looked to see if there was a ring on her finger. When they did not see one, they were very disappointed. The men also noticed this and Matt was not very pleased. He was hoping that she had finally decided that Tom was the one.

Tom and Mac could see all the sideway glances and knew what they all were thinking. Looking at each other, she smiled and he nodded. She pulled the ring out of her pocket, sliding it back on her finger. When they all saw this, they clapped and cheered, giving their congratulations to the newly engaged couple. Ester and Rose decided to have an impromptu engagement party for them that night.

Mac and Tom told them what date they had picked to get married. "Just think! We will have two weddings here in one week. Don't you worry, Mac, Rose and I will help you with all the wedding plans. You and Tom just show up at the PV Rink tonight at seven," saying that Ester and Rose hurried out the door to plan the celebration. AJ and Zek thought it best to follow the ladies to see what kind of help they needed, leaving Matt alone with them.

"Tom, I'd like to speak to Sarah alone if you don't mind," Matt said. He wanted to make sure this was what she really wanted.

When Tom went to the kitchen to get Mac and him some ice tea, Matt said, "Sarah, I just want to be sure that you're happy with your decision. I can tell that he really loves and cares for you, but being your uncle, I feel it's my place to make sure you're doing what's right for you. In saying that, I DO think you are making the right choice and it has nothing to do with the fact that you may or may not be pregnant. I love you, Sarah, as if you were my daughter not just my niece." He was getting misty-eyed while saying this.

"Does everyone know that I could be pregnant? Do they think that's why he asked and I said yes?" Mac was getting upset. She didn't like the fact that they might think she didn't love Tom, or he didn't love her.

Trying to calm her down, he replied, "Well, they know there is a chance, but they also know that the two of you love each other very much. That night at the dance, we all knew you would eventually get married. It was just a matter of you taking a chance on happiness and time," he replied.

"Thanks, Uncle Matt. I don't know what would have happened to me if you were never in my life." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"You would have done fine on your own, Sarah." He did not want to take her well-earned achievements from her.

"That may well be, but I am so glad that you are."

"So am I, Sarah, so am I."

Tom walked back in hoping he had given them enough time alone. Mac took her drink from him, taking a sip, and then said, "I'll be right back, need to use the head." She knew that her uncle wanted to speak to Tom and thought it best if she left them alone for a few minutes.

After Mac had walked into her room and closed the door, Matt with a very stern look on his face, crossing his arms over his chest he turned to face Tom. "I'm only going to say this once. You ever hurt her and you'll have to answer to me."

Giving him a rueful grin, Tom replied, "If I ever even thought about hurting Sarah, I probably would be safer with you, and all her friends here and at JAG then I would be with her. Sarah would most likely skin me alive!" He joked, but knew that it was also the truth. "Besides, I love her too much to ever think of hurting her in anyway."

Finally smiling, Matt held out his hand telling him, "Okay, you take good care of my niece. She means the world to me and I don't like to see her hurt. These past couples of years have been hard for her."

Nodding his head, Tom replied, "Yes, well, Sarah doesn't want me to tell you this, but with AJ and me heading out tomorrow for our sailing trip, I feel you should know. She is still having nightmares, not that often, well, she hasn't since we… umm… Well, you know…" Tom was not sure how to say it.

Smiling at his discomfort, Matt said, "Since you have been holding her in your arms at night? Yeah, even as a child, she has needed to feel the arms of someone who truly loves her to keep the demons away." Patting Tom on the shoulder, he added, "I'm glad she has you to look after her now. And I'll keep my eye on her while you're away. When are you planning to return?"

"We should be back the first week of December. I'll have my laptop and cell phone with me so if there is any reason that I need to return, you can reach me that way," he said, handing Matt a card with his e-mail address and cell number on it.

Mac came out to them, "I don't know about either of you, but I'm ready for lunch."

Tom teased her, "When are you ever not ready to eat!"

Slapping him on the arm, she complained, "Hey! Now is that a nice thing to say to your future wife?"

Pulling her in to his arms, he said, "I like the sound of that." He leaned in giving her a kiss.

Matt smiled at the couple thinking that it was about time Mac had taken a chance and gave her heart to someone. "Well, if you two are just going to kiss all day, I'll go ahead and make some lunch. I hope soup and sandwiches sound good, because that's all I making." With that he walked into the kitchen.

Laughing as Matt left, Tom yelled back, "You'll just have to get use to it, Matt! I plan to kiss Sarah every chance I get!" He then pulled her back for another wonderful kiss.

*************************

**Later that night**

**11:45 p.m. MST**

**The Homestead **

The party had been wonderful, everyone had a great time dancing, mingling and congratulating the couple.

Tom and Mac were huddled together on the floor in front of the fireplace. They had just logged on to the computer. They had e-mailed Harm and Meg, and Bud and Harriet, telling them to log on tonight at this time, that they had some news to tell all of them.

**Ninja Girl**: Hey, Harm, Meg, Bud and Harriet!! :) It's Tom and I here together!!

**Hammer**: Together? What's going on?

**Mom+5**: Yeah, Mac! Spill the beans!!!

**Blondie**: I'm sure if we let them talk, they will answer. So, tell us- What's the big news? As if we couldn't guess already!! ; )

**Ninja Girl**: Okay, Okay!! Well, we thought since you will be here for Harm's and Meg's wedding and Christmas too, you might as well stay for another wedding!!

**Mom+5**: WEDDING!!!??

**Hammer**: Whose? As if I couldn't guess.

**Blondie**: When?

**Ninja Girl**: Ours!! Tom asked last night and as you can guess, I said yes. It will be on New Year's Eve, just before midnight. Harm, we know you have to leave the next day, but hope you don't mind.

**Mom+5**: Oh!! This is so wonderful!! We can't wait!

**Blondie**: Congratulations!! :)

**Hammer**: Wow, you don't waste any time, Tom! I can't wait to be there and that will not be a problem.

**Ninja Girl**: Harriet, Mac here, would you be my matron of honor?

**Mom+5**: Oh Mac! Of course I will! We are so happy for the both of you!

**Ninja Girl**: Well, we are going to let you all go get some sleep. We know it's very late there, but we wanted to tell you all the news at the same time. Bye!! :)

**Hammer**: Bye, you two!!! Love you, Blondie!! :)

**Mom+5**: Good bye!!

**Blondie**: Bye, everyone! Love you too, Hammer!! :)

Shutting down the laptop, as he laid on his back on the floor, Tom asked, "Do you really think they will be able to get any sleep after hearing our news?"

Rolling onto his bare chest, she replied, "Probably not, but they don't have to go into work tomorrow, well, except Harm." Moving very sensually on top of him, she asked, "So, what time do you and AJ have to leave?"

"Unfortunately, we have to leave here at five in the morning. Our plane takes off at seven." Moving his hands down her body, he told her, "I'm going to miss you so very much, Sarah." Planting a kiss on her forehead, he moved down to her face, giving it light kisses all over.

"My, no, I mean our bed will feel so empty without you, but don't worry about me, I'll be fine. This will be good for us and will give me time to plan our wedding. If you were here, I don't think I'd get anything done. I'd only want to make love to you all day long."

"Maybe I'll just tell AJ I decided to not go. I think I would have a more pleasurable time with you."

"Oh no, you have been planning this for awhile before you even thought about me. No, you go, that way when you come back, I can welcome you home in a very special way." She pushed her lower body into his giving him an idea of what that special way would be.

"I think that would be a very nice way to be welcomed home," he replied and then began to kiss her, caressing her body trying to memorize it for those long evenings while he was away.

Mac was trying to memorize his body as well. "It's going to be a long twenty-one days, seven hours, four minutes and thirty seconds of my life."

Laughing, Tom pulled her up closer to him saying, "How in the world do you do that?"

She leaned in and whispered into his ear the secret that she had never told any other person before. "Really, that's how you do that?"

Nodding her head, she began to trace his face with her lips. She soon came to his mouth and then things started to get steamy. They soon ended up in bed spending what little time they had left in each other's arms.

*********

*********

**Friday**

**December 23, 2005**

**The Homestead**

Mac kept pacing back and forth waiting for the airport shuttle to bring everyone here. "They are two minutes and ten seconds late, where can they be?"

Tom came up in front of Mac to stop her pacing. He grasped Mac by her waist pulling her towards him. "Sarah, they will be here soon, don't worry." Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "It's not like Harm's flying the plane."

Knowing what he was trying to do, Mac commented, "You're not funny, and you know Harm is a wonderful pilot." Resting her head on his shoulder, she said, "I know what you are doing and I thank you for it. I guess I'm just nervous. This will be the first time that I have seen them since leaving JAG."

Kissing the top of her head, he said, "They understand why you left, Sarah," looking up as the door open, he continued, "Maybe not how you did, but it doesn't matter to them. What matters is that you have healed from the trauma you went through. They're your family, Sarah. They will always be there for you."

"He's right, Mac."

Turning from Tom's embrace, Mac saw all her JAG family standing at the entrance, as well as Clay and Catherine, Harm's gramma, Trish and Frank. There was also a man that she had only seen on the TV. He turned out to be Meg's uncle, Retired Colonel Ollie North!

With tears streaming down her face, she almost ran over to Harm as he held his arms open for her. They hugged one another for several minutes until Harriet teased, "Hey, what about the rest of us?"

After greeting them all, Tom and Mac showed them their rooms. As they were getting all the kids settled into watching a movie, or playing with their toys, or video games, Mac and Tom went downstairs.

They were going to tell them their news. While Tom was on his trip, Mac found out over Thanksgiving that she was indeed pregnant. She had told him the day he came back.

As they were sitting there waiting for everyone to join them, they both recalled the day she told him.

***************************

**Flashback**

Mac was so thrilled the day that she saw two little blue lines on the pregnancy test stick, but right now her stomach was doing somersaults. She had welcomed Tom home last night as she had promised, and hadn't been able to tell him yet. Right now she was waiting for him to come back from the kitchen. He told her stay there that he would be right back. That was almost thirty minutes ago and she was half tempted to get up.

Another five minutes passed before Tom walked in carrying a tray filled with food and a single rose. Setting the tray down, he kissed her. "Good morning, Sweetheart."

Remembering that morning in the cabin, Mac smiled and said, "It is now."

"I hope you're hungry. I made enough for an army or in this case, the Marines."

Looking at the tray, she felt a little queasy so decided to stick with the toast for now. Looking over to him, she said, "Tom, there's a bag in that drawer next to you. Can you get it for me?"

Turning around, he pulled out the little brown paper bag handing it to her. "Here you go, Sarah." He wondered why she wanted it now.

Taking a breath, she pulled out a wrapped box, handing it to him. "Tom, I want you to have an early Christmas present."

"Sarah, why don't we wait for Christmas to exchange gifts?"

"Well, this gift you kinda have to wait for, this is kind of like peeking."

Not understanding, he replied, "Okay." When he had unwrapped and then opened the box, he saw a long narrow stick with two blue lines on it. He had his suspicions on what it meant but looked up at her with questioning eyes. She smiled and with a pat on her stomach, nodded.

AJ and Matt were in the kitchen drinking coffee, when all of sudden they heard a bellow followed by a crash coming from Mac's room. They were worried so they went charging in with Molly and Duke ahead of them. What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Tom and Mac were laughing and crying while Tom was swinging her around the room. The crash was the tray that landed on the floor when Tom had grabbed Mac lifting her in the air. Molly and Duke felt that since the food was on the floor it was their job to help clean the mess up.

After getting his heart to stop pounding, AJ asked, "What the hell is this all about?!"

"Yes, Sarah, you scared the hell out of me!" Matt commented.

Turning to face them, Tom said, with the biggest grin anybody had ever seen, "I'm going to be a father!"

Matt looked to Mac asking, "Is it true? Are you pregnant?"

Smiling with tears in her eyes, all she could do was nod.

**End of flashback**

******************************************

AJ and Ester came from the kitchen carrying trays of coffee and hot chocolate. Ester gave Mac a cup of tea, saying, "I'll be right back. I'm going to take some cookies and hot chocolate up to the kids."

Her uncle and his girlfriend, Emily, came out carrying trays of cookies and cheese and crackers. They sat talking until everyone came back down.

Glancing to Sarah, Tom said, "Sarah and I have an announcement." They had decided that they would say it together. "We're going to have a baby!"

Everyone got up and congratulated them. Harm came over to Mac with a huge grin on his face, "No wonder you're crying like a big baby."

"Oh, you big goof!" she replied, punching him in the arm.

"Hey, is that any way to treat a friend?" he teased, rubbing his arm even though it was just a friendly punch.

Looking up to him, Mac shook her head saying, "No, but this is." Then she reached out to give him a hug, whispering, "I missed my best friend, Flyboy."

He whispered back, "Me too, Ninja Girl, me too."

**********

**End of Part I**

Part II will come but it will be awhile since I lost it when my computer crashed. Now I have to write it from my memory which is shot!! LOL!! : ) I hoped everyone enjoyed this!!


End file.
